Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!
by SpaghettiTacos
Summary: They aren't doing anything bad. Just you know IMing during school, and I think Evan's in love. Based  loosely  off CP Coulters 'Dalton'.
1. IMing at Dalton

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!**  
>Summary:<strong> They aren't doing anything bad. Just you know IMing during school, and I think Evan's in love. Based (loosely) off CP Coulters 'Dalton'. Disclaimer: I in no way own or am a part of Glee, Zathura, Katy Perry, P!nk, iPhone, or Dalton. As much as I wish I had a hand in it, I don't.**  
>Warning:<strong> Prepare for homosexual flirtation, some seriously skitzo conversation, and lots and lots of fluff.**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Couples:<strong> Klaine, Wevid, Rane, Evan/OC

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Windsor Branch.

**Topic:** ..wow.

**TweedleEth:** I am almost 100% certain that Evan's eyes are about to shrivel up and die from lack of blinking.

**TweedleEv:** I cannot help it. She's gorgeous.

**MadHatter:** Who?

**MarchHare:** Who?

**WhiteRabbit:** What are you guys doing online?

**MarchHare:** Blaine, let me tell you a little story about a pot and a kettle...

**TweedleEth:** Heehee, Evan is staring at one of our new lady classmates.

**TweedleEv:** She. Is. Gorgeous.

**MadHatter:** So you have said.

**MarchHare:** Twice now.

**WhiteRabbit:** Does she by chance have a _name_?

**TweedleEth:** Of course.

**MadHatter:** Well?

**TweedleEv:** I don't know :(

**TweedleEth:** Hasn't been called on yet.

**TweedleEv:** She raised her hand!

**MarchHare:** Way to spaz Ev.

**TweedleEth:** Preston. Howard called her Miss Preston.

**- WhiteKnight has signed in -**

**WhiteKnight:** You guys are online during _Howards_ class?

**MarchHare:** One; it's the first day of co-ed classes.

**MadHatter:** Two; who let Dwight in?

**WhiteRabbit:** guilty.

**MadHatter:** BLAINE!

**MarchHare:** BLAINE!

**tweedles:** BAD WHITE RABBIT!

**WhiteRabbit:** guys it was rude not to..

**WhiteRabbit:** wait you guys have separate accounts AND a joint one?

**TweedleEth:** No.

**TweedleEv:** Not us.

**tweedles:** never.

**MadHatter:** -.-

**MarchHare:** smooth guys.

**WhiteKnight:** ...demon spawn.

**- Alice has signed in -**

**Alice:** I hate you.

**MadHatter:** wasn't me o.o

**MarchHare:** I didn't do it

**WhiteKnight:** get him coffee. now.

**WhiteRabbit:** wow guys guilty conscience much?

**tweedles:** It's us!

**TweedleEth:** He is forever signed up as "Alice" :D

**Alice:** You two SUCK

**MadHatter:** close Evans mouth before we drown in saliva.

**MarchHare:** Speaking of drowning in saliva... ;)

**Alice:** shut up.

**MadHatter:** Yes, speaking of.

**WhiteRabbit:** SHUT. UP.

**WhiteKnight:** What?

**tweedles:** tell us!

**Alice:** Do it and Die

**MarchHare:** That's a little extreme.

**MadHatter:** we were only going to suggest a louder genre of music

**MarchHare:** like screamo perhaps?

**MadHatter:** death metal?

**MarchHare:** A slasher flick could do it.

**WhiteKnight:** I am so confused..

**TweedleEth:** while Dwight you see when one gay boy and another gay boy decide to see how long they can go without oxygen...

**WhiteKnight:** O_O I'm going to need to perform serious dark magic to remove that mental image.

**MadHatter:** sign me up

**MarchHare:** me too! but no dead animals

**Alice:** I repeat; I. Hate. You.

**WhiteRabbit:** motion seconded

**MadHatter:** guys I think Evan has stopped breathing.

**Alice:** why?

**WhiteRabbit:** co-ed classes. cute girl. stricken tweedle.

**TweedleEv:** What. did. you. say.

**Alice:** oh? whats her name?

**MarchHare:** whats she _look_ like?

**WhiteRabbit:** uh... I was just explaining to Kurt.

**TweedleEv:** you called her cute. that is practically and insult!

**WhiteRabbit:** ...

**MadHatter:** ...

**MarchHare:** ...

**Alice:** so she's... pretty?

**TweedleEv:** she is GORGEOUS!

**TweedleEth:** ~nods~ quite.

**MarchHare:** can we get details, please? to better visualize.

**TweedleEth:** I'd says 5'6"-7"

**TweedleEv:** long ebony curls in a lovely pony tail...

**TweedleEth:** petite but curvy frame. stretched hourglass.

**MadHatter:** green eyes.

**Alice:** you're in that class?

**MadHatter:** yep.

**TweedleEv:** green really THAT'S what you call them?

**MadHatter:** Yes. like grass, leaves, your favorite sweater?

**TweedleEv:** they are not _green_.

**WhiteRabbit:** oh dear...

**MarchHare:** Evan. they are eyes.

**TweedleEth:** Wes, you are a brave man...

**MarchHare:** ...why?

**TweedleEv:** She is the bearer of the most beautiful eyes ever to be had in the history of the existence of forever.

**WhiteRabbit:** O.O

**Alice:** oh my

**- Dormouse has just signed in -**

**Dormouse:** hi guys! wow Evan that's a pretty big compliment for a stranger.

**TweedleEv:** I know her name!

**MadHatter:** you know her _last_ name.

**TweedleEv:** v.v shut up.

**TweedleEth:** we can message caterpillar and have him find it.

**TweedleEv:** Yes! :D :D :D

**WhiteRabbit:** uh guys..

**Alice:** that's creepy.

**TweedleEv:** ~pouting~ but I _need_ to know.

**TweedleEth:** he may die without it.

**WhiteKnight:** guys just _ask_ her after class no need to stalk.

**MadHatter:** motion seconded

**MarchHare:** motion thirded

**Alice:** motion carried*

**WhiteRabbit:** to Winnipeg.

**Alice:** seriously?

**WhiteRabbit:** what?

**Alice:** Winnipeg?

**WhiteRabbit:** ...how about Paris?

**Dormouse:** yeah,

**Alice:** Better

**MarchHare:** so you two will honeymoon in Paris? ;)

**Alice:** SHUT UP WESLEY

**WhiteRabbit:** actually I wouldn't mind...

**Alice:** o.o ~blushes~

**MadHatter:** ?

**MarchHare:** ~jaw on floor~

**tweedles:** Yay! Wonderland wedding!

**WhiteKnight:** that's...cute

**Dormouse:** oooh I have the perfect outfit for Kurt!

**MadHatter:** can we return to the eyes conversation? Because Evans are burning a hole in this Preston chicks face.

**TweedleEv:** I can't help it. She's perfect.

**TweedleEth:** she raised her hand again. maybe we'll get a fir..nope. He called her Miss Preston again.

**TweedleEv:** why does Howard hate me.

**WhiteRabbit:** because you are one half of the psycho twins?

**TweedleEth:** ~hurt face~

**MarchHare:** because you tee-peed the teachers lounge?

**tweedles:** you helped!

**MadHatter:** and whip-creamed all the beds.

**tweedles:** with assistance!

**Dormouse:** and you silly stringed his car.

**Alice:** What?

**WhiteRabbit:** I'll tell you later

**Alice:** Okay :)

**MarchHare:** before or after you break your non-oxygen record?

**Alice:** Wesley if you don't shut up I'll tell Lucy.

**MarchHare:** O_O you wouldn't

**Alice:** try me.

**MadHatter:** tell Lucy what?

**WhiteRabbit:** yeah tell us.

**tweedles:** ~curious~

**Dormouse:** come on Kurt tell us!

**Alice:** oh nothing...

**MarchHare:** Yes. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Thank You do not come again.

**WhiteRabbit:** Okay now I _NEED_ to know this.

**Alice:** We'll swap stories.

**MadHatter:** and saliva

**WhiteRabbit:** DAVID!

**Alice:** DAVID!

**MadHatter:** sorry.

**TweedleEv:** SHUSH THE ANGEL IS SPEAKING

**Dormouse:** Evan we're IMing. no need to shush

**MarchHare:** seriously...

**TweedleEth:** he is referring to the fact that if he is reading your words he can't gaze lovingly at her face.

**TweedleEv:** Exactly.

**Alice:** wow he is _taken_ isn't he?

**MadHatter:** yes

**TweedleEth:** completely

**WhiteRabbit:** without question.

**Dormouse:** awe that's sweet.

**- Caterpillar just signed in -**

**Caterpillar:** Hey guys, caught some commotion in the feed. What are you talking about?

**TweedleEv:** The goddess in Socials.

**MarchHare:** now she's a goddess?

**WhiteKnight:** that's impossible. Deities would not require schooling.

**TweedleEth:** dear knight do stop talking.

**Caterpillar:** Well. whats her name?

**MadHatter:** whats her sign?

**WhiteRabbit:** this is not the time for lyrical jokes.

**MarchHare:** u.u awe...

**Caterpillar:** Haha, really though whats her name?

**Dormouse:** something Preston.

**WhiteKnight:** Something is an odd first name.

**Alice:** ~facepalm~

**WhiteRabbit:** ~facedesk~

**MadHatter:** ~facewall~

**MarchHare:** ~facegavel~

**WhiteRabbit:** you did NOT bring that thing to class.

**MarchHare:** 0:) nope. never. wouldn't dream of it.

**Alice:** Harvey and Medel leave you in charge for a week and this is what happens

**MadHatter:** careful Kurt. don't anger the gavel owner.

**Alice:** oh and why not? I know the secret.

**WhiteRabbit:** two reasons.

**Dormouse:** One = he has impeccable aim

**WhiteKnight:** Two = he sits behind you in Computer Science.

**MarchHare:** why thank you Reed.

**Dormouse:** you're welcome!

**Alice:** O_O... Wesley?

**MarchHare:** Yes Kurtsie?

**Alice:** I love you?

**MadHatter:** oooh

**Knight:** Oh man

**Caterpillar:** Bad move

**WhiteRabbit:** WHAT? o.O

**MarchHare:** I love you too, pal.

**Dormouse:** why "pal"?

**MadHatter:** Because friends are friends...

**TweedleEv:** ...pals are pals.

**TweedleEth:** ...and buddies sleep together!

**WhiteKnight:** like Kurt & Blaine.

**tweedles:** O-O ~die of shock~

**MadHatter:** I am impressed.

**MarchHare:** Yes, well done Dwight!

**Alice:** Blaine.

**WhiteRabbit:** yeah?

**Alice:** our hit list is up to three.

**WhiteRabbit:** Done.

**Dormouse:** so Wes, David and tweedles? or Dwight, tweedles, and the repressed bromance?

**Alice:** Reed. Marry Me. Right Now.

**Dormouse:** Can't

**Alice:** Why in the name of Gucci not?

**Dormouse:** I like Shane...and Blaine scares me.

**tweedles:** We speak for all when we say "Awe!"

**WhiteRabbit:** why do I scare you?

**Alice:** have you told him?

**Dormouse:** I've seen you mad Blaine. and yeah I blurted it out when we watched Zathura.

**MadHatter:** Zathura?

**Alice:** space jumanji.

**WhiteRabbit:** space jumanji.

**MarchHare:** wow. the exact same response. ;) that's so cute!

**WhiteRabbit:** ~ignores EXfriend~ You've seen it?

**Alice:** Finn made me watch it in exchange for some chores.

**WhiteKnight:** so you watched a movie. he did manual labor.

**Alice:** Yup.

**tweedles:** Alice that is devious. ~WeApprove~

**WhiteRabbit:** No one says no to Kurt Hummel.

**MarchHare:** least of all you.

**MadHatter:** but you should try

**TweedleEth:** yes the squabble would be entertaining.

**Alice:** shut up you four

**WhiteRabbit:** D: four?

**Alice:** Wes, David, Tweedles

**WhiteRabbit:** ^_^

**TweedleEth:** It was sadly only me. Evan is in PrestonVille

**TweedleEv:** She looked at me. for seven. whole. seconds.

**Alice:** and?

**TweedleEv:** what do you mean and? D:

**Alice:** Did she smile? wave? narrow her 'oh-so-lovely' eyes?

**TweedleEv:** she raised her eyebrows. whats that mean?

**MadHatter:** "Why is this freak staring at me?"?

**MarchHare:** "Oh my god eyes less perfect then mine"?

**WhiteRabbit:** "Why do you stare, sir"?

**WhiteKnight:** "I wonder if he's possessed"?

**Caterpillar:** "can I help you"?

**Alice:** ACTUALLY. she could be surprised you didn't look away. impressed maybe, that you mantained eye contact.

**MadHatter:** It was more like eye-rape

**TweedleEv:** was not! (Alice: really?)

**MadHatter:** was too!

**Alice:** yes.

**TweedleEv:** :D

**TweedleEth:** an Anon has requested to join our chat.

**Dormouse:** who is it?

**TweedleEth:** it's an Anon, Reed. So I do not know.

**MarchHare:** Han, hack it.

**WhiteRabbit:** Wesley!

**Caterpillar:** It's coming from the Socials room.

**WhiteRabbit:** Hansel!

**Caterpillar:** sorry.

**MadHatter:** Thad's in here.

**TweedleEth:** they left.

**Alice:** oh well then ignore it.

**TweedleEv:** Alice!Alice!Alice!

**Alice:** what?

**TweedleEth:** she smiled at him.

**MadHatter:** twice.

**Alice:**...is he still conscience?

**MarchHare:** by conscience he means "eyes glazed over in blissful happiness"

**Alice:** Wes...actually nevermind that's exactly what I meant.

**MarchHare:** VICTORY IS MINE! |o|

**WhiteRabbit:** you are an odd little asian

**Dormouse:** that was kind of rascist.

**MadHatter:** and he's taller then you.

**WhiteRabbit:** hey!

**Alice:** who isn't :}

**WhiteRabbit:** ...ouch

**MarchHare:** Reed?

**Dormouse:** true

**tweedles:** ~1 giggling at WhiteRabbit, 1 visiting Lala Land~

**TweedleEv:** I think Blaine and Reed are about the same...

**Caterpillar:** he's alive!

**MadHatter:** how was Lala Land?

**Alice:** did you see Demi?

**WhiteKnight:** who?

**Alice:** Lovato. Has a single called Lala Land...no?

**Alice:** Blaine a little help please.

**WhiteRabbit:** ~sulking~

**MarchHare:** I think you've hurt his feelings.

**MadHatter:** He's sad now

**tweedles:** good going, Alice

**Alice:** oh shut up. he knows his height is no issue with me.

**Dormouse:** yes but you picked on him.

**Caterpillar:** and that's unusual.

**WhiteKnight:** twins were correct. squabble = entertaining.

**Alice:** Dwight = cremated alive.

**MadHatter:** O_O

**MarchHare:** O_O

**Dormouse:** O_O

**WhiteKnight:** only if you can get past my defenses! HA!

**Alice:** I helped you _make_ those defenses in exchange for Ecology tutoring!

**WhiteKnight:** dear sweet jesus...

**TweedleEv:** SHE WAVED AT ME

**MarchHare:** congrats

**Caterpillar:** way to go

**Dormouse:** yay

**MadHatter:** awesome.

**WhiteKnight:** creepy...

**Alice:** Dwight!

**WhiteKnight:** if she is attracted to demon spawn she could very well BE demon spawn.

**TweedleEth:** Good. I would allow nothing less for my brother :D

**TweedleEv:** ditto.

**Dormouse:** how sweet!

**MarchHare:** speaking of sweet, can we return to the Reed-told-Shane-his-feelings?

**Dormouse:** ~deadpans~

**MadHatter:** what did he say?

**Alice:** his face almost cracked due to excessive grinning.

**Dormouse:** YOU WERE THERE?

**Alice:** ~pokerface~

**Caterpillar:** I may have caught some of the exchange myself.

**tweedles:** did you record it?

**MadHatter:** did they get their mack on?

**WhiteKnight:** O.0

**WhiteRabbit:** wow David. firstly not your business. secondly that's my _brother_. thirdly, are you certain that you're straight? ;)

**MadHatter:** What? I'm curious. and no, I am gay. Katherine and Lucy are just covers and me and Wes make out passionately whenever possible.

**WhiteKnight:** ~unsettlingimages~ I preferred the Blaine/Kurt one.

**Dormouse:** ...

**tweedles:** !

**MarchHare:** David.

**MadHatter:** Yes, lover?

**MarchHare:** it was supposed to be a secret.

**MadHatter:** couldn't help it. You're sexy.

**Alice:** oh my gaga.

**MarchHare:** well thank you. so are you!

**MadHatter:** ~proceeds to get mack on~

**MarchHare:** ~does very same~

**WhiteKnight:** tweedles, cut open my head and THOROUGHLY bleach my brain.

**TweedleEth:** will do.

**WhiteRabbit:** I am a little disturbed.

**Alice:** so am I.

**WhiteRabbit:** oh so you agree with me now?

**Alice:** What's your issue, Frodo?

**WhiteRabbit:** oh nothing just suffering from Mellencamp withdrawal.

**Alice:** Bite. Me.

**Dormouse:** ~giggles~

**Alice:** quiet Reed!

**WhiteKnight:** please don't bite him I have enough disturbing images.

**TweedleEv:** she spoke to me.

**Alice:** what did she say?

**TweedleEth:** "Thank You."

**MarchHare:** ?

**WhiteRabbit:** come up for air, Wes?

**Alice:** why thank you?

**Dormouse:** you're most welcome ;)

**MadHatter:** that was weak Reed. and She sneezed, Evan said 'bless you' she said thanks. Very, very short exchange.

**Alice:** but an exchange nonetheless

**MarchHare:** a weak one.

**Alice:** I have Lucy on speed dial.

**MarchHare:** what? WHY?

**Alice:** fashion advice, common interests, insider Wes knowledge.

**MarchHare:** ~murderous glares at any and all objects~

**Dormouse:** violent

**TweedleEv:** she smiled again, and mouthed more words at me.

**Alice:** Good! what did she say? mouth? whatever?

**MadHatter:** pay attention.

**Alice:** quiet David.

**MadHatter:** -.- that's what she said.

**Alice:** oh... well then she doesn't want to be a distraction for you. that means she's well mannered.

**TweedleEv:** TEACH. ME. YOUR. WAYS.

**Alice:** I need more.

**TweedleEth:** she moves her fingers like they're on piano keys.

**WhiteRabbit:** can you figure out the song?

**MarchHare:** Yes Blaine he's psychic.

**MadHatter:** fifth sense

**Dormouse:** sixth*

**MadHatter:** point of the sarcasm Reed.

**Dormouse:** oh..

**Alice:** it's okay Reed. and shut up _Wevid_ its possible to figure out a tune from mime-play if you know what to look for.

**Caterpillar:** Wevid?

**WhiteKnight:** is that English?

**Dormouse:** ~giggles~ it's **WE**s + da**VID**.

**MarchHare:** hot.

**MadHatter:** new name for door sign.

**TweedleEv:** Love Song - Sara Bareilles

**WhiteRabbit:** interesting choice.

**MadHatter:** and right after eye-sex... :P

**Caterpillar:** eye what?

**WhiteRabbit:** apparently her eyes are amazing.

**MadHatter:** they are _green_.

**TweedleEth:** fiery emeralds.

**TweedleEv:** MOST BEAUTIFUL EYES IN THE HISTORY OF THE EXISTENCE OF FOREVER.

**Caterpillar:** 0.0 really now?

**TweedleEv:** Yes.

**Caterpillar:** well alright then.

**MadHatter:** think Logan but female, and a darker shade.

**tweedles:** HOW DARE YOU!

**MadHatter:** what that's who they remind me of.

**WhiteRabbit:** Logan's eyes ARE green.

**Alice:** and there's definitely fire -.-

**MarchHare:** what color hair does she have again?

**TweedleEv:** an enchanting ebony. :)

**WhiteRabbit:** dude, you are smitten.

**TweedleEth:** wholly and completely.

**WhiteKnight:** she could be a SIREN!

**tweedles:** [plus everyone else] shut up Dwight!:|

**TweedleEv:** Howard must die.

**MarchHare:** O_O ...why?

**TweedleEv:** He made her sad.

**TweedleEth:** she's pouting.

**TweedleEv:** its beautiful, but Howard must die.

**tweedles:** Evan has been reduced into a *Shane's-obsession-with-Reed* puddle of goo.

**MarchHare:** okay THAT is just creepy Ethan.

**MadHatter:** try watching it happen.

**Alice:** What is going on and why is Evan out for Howards blood?

**TweedleEth:** she was excited to answer a question, he looked right at her then ignored her hand. So she pouted a little.

**TweedleEv:** It's beautiful.

**Caterpillar:** ***I*** just fell for this chick.

**Alice:** you can see her?

**WhiteRabbit:** you bugged the classrooms?

**TweedleEv:** back off, Han! :(

**Dormouse:** So according to you four, she's attractive. According to Kurt she is kind, and according to Ethan, David and Blaine, Evan is smitten?

**MarchHare:** thanks for the recap, Captain Obvious.

**Alice:** stop being rude.

**MarchHare:** or wha...nevermind. Reed, I apologize.

**WhiteKnight**: what do you _have_ on him?

**Alice:** if he keeps with the snide comments you may find out.

**MadHatter:** Blaine may just fall for this chick next.

**WhiteRabbit:** why?

**Alice:** What? ):

**tweedles:** Katy Perry ringtone.

**WhiteRabbit:** what song? :D

**Alice:** ~pouting~

**WhiteRabbit:** innocent inquiry, my darling.

**Alice:** ^.^

**MarchHare:** ~strangles self with rainbows~

**MadHatter:** ~vomits up fluffy bunnies and kitty cats~

**Dormouse:** that's so cute.

**WhiteRabbit:** like Kurt :)

**Alice:** thank you, honey. xo

**MadHatter:** [**MarchHare**+**Caterpillar**+**tweedles**] TOO FAR. STRAIGHT MEN PRESENT.

**WhiteKnight:** what am I? chopped liver?

**MarchHare:** no. but we are fairly certain you aren't human.

**MadHatter:** more like a robot.

**Alice:** with express Supernatural obsessive programming.

**MadHatter:** dear god she has a P!nk ringtone, too.

**MarchHare:** why does she still have her phone?

**Alice:** 2 chance rule?

**MadHatter:** Actually this chick is a gold medalist back talker.

**TweedleEth:** riddles and roundabouts.

**Alice:** while that decides it.

**Dormouse:** decides what?

**Alice:** her wonderland nickname and her worthiness of tweedle affection.

**WhiteRabbit:** I thought she was a riddle queen.

**MarchHare:** Hush you, Alice is speaking

**WhiteRabbit:** :o?

**MarchHare:** nickname and worthiness?

**Alice:** definitely worthy.

**TweedleEv:** most worthy 3

**Dormouse:** and the nickname? usually the tweedles make those up.

**Alice:** I'm sure if they thought about it they'd know :D

**WhiteRabbit:** Oh!

**Alice:** :D

**WhiteRabbit:** clever.

**Alice:** thank you.

**MarchHare:** make out on your own time.

**Alice:** we plan to.

**tweedles:** we've got it!

**Dormouse:** Anon request. accept or deny?

**MadHatter:** Hide convo, and accept.

**MarchHare:** Yeah, I wanna know if its Thad.

**- Anon has joined chat -**

**WhiteRabbit:** who is this?

**Anon:** You twins really ought to pay attention. is giving a group project.

**Caterpillar:** Who. Are. You?

**MadHatter:** group project? its our first class!

**Anon:** Then pay attention. and Kudos on the Wonderland references. I love that film. as well as the book.

**Alice:** Are you going to answer the question or keep dodging?

**Anon:** Isn't Dalton an all-boys school.

**MarchHare:** Yes.

**Anon:** then how did he get saddled with 'Alice'?

**WhiteRabbit:** is this Thad?

**Anon:** No.

**tweedles:** Jon?

**Anon:** is assigning groups now.

**MadHatter:** Urg! He put me with Derek.

**MarchHare:** tough break.

**MadHatter:** more like no break. but I got Bailey too.

**tweedles:** YAY!

**Alice:** what?

**TweedleEv:** We got put with the Angel.

**WhiteRabbit:** you guys seriously need to get her name.

**Dormouse:** Yeah. But the Preston girl will have to say it sooner or later.

**Anon:** Preston? Black hair, green eyes. orange iPhone?

**Alice:** yes, yes and...twins?

**MadHatter:** yeah that's her.

**TweedleEv:** Do you know the sweet angels name?

**Dormouse:** please say you do.

**WhiteKnight:** so we don't have to listen to Evan pine.

**Anon:** Yeah, I know her name.

**WhiteRabbit:** Well then out with it.

**Caterpillar:** Tell us. Please!

**TweedleEth:** before my brother jumps through the screen at you.

**WhiteKnight:** thats impossible.

**Alice:** shut up Dwight.

**MarchHare:** So, mystery person, what is Miss Prestons first name.

**Anon:** My name is Kira.

**WhiteRabbit:** [**WhiteKnight**+**MarchHare**+**MadHatter**+**Caterpillar**+**TweedleEth**+**Dormouse**] O_O

**TweedleEv:** Hello, Duchess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It was just a random thought I had the other night. I hope I did CP Coulters characters justice. If not I apologize. |o| is supposed to be someone with their arms rasied in victory. And for those who do not understand the wonderland names here you go:

**Dalton Characters:**

**TweedleEth** - Ethan Brightman

**TweedleEv** - Evan Brightman

**tweedles** - joint account of twins.

**MarchHare** - Wesley Hughes

**MadHatter** - David Sullivan

**WhiteRabbit** - Blaine Anderson

**Alice** - Kurt Hummel

**Dormouse** - Reed Van Kamp

**WhiteKnight** - Dwight Houston

**Caterpillar** - Hansel Westwood

**My O/C:**

**Anon** - Kira Preston

Now I will probably expand on this by doing a Fiction story for after the chat but I might not. So let me know what you thing. ALSO there is an Alternate Ending. Reviews are lovely, lovely Klainebows.


	2. IMing at Dalton: Alternate Ending

Here is my alternate ending it comes right after: "**MarchHare:** So, mystery person, what is Miss Prestons first name." I hope you enjoy it. And do tell which one you thought works better? I couldn't decide and figured "Why deprive you of my choices?".

* * *

><p><strong>Anon:<strong> It's Kira.

**TweedleEv:** beautiful.

**Anon:** Thank you. I like my name as well.

**WhiteRabbit:** O_O your name?

**Anon:** Yeah, well I could see the chat screen and he's been staring at me all class.

**MarchHare:** so you hacked our chat system.

**MadHatter:** yeah you could have just waited till after class.

**Anon:** Well I never liked being stared at so...

**Dormouse:** it must suck to be you then...

**Alice:** REED!

**Dormouse:** Well everyone's saying how pretty she is so she must get stared at a lot and if she doesn't like being stared at that must suck.

**Anon:** Reed? I've never met you but you are fantastic!

**Dormouse:** o_o Thanks...

**TweedleEv:** ~sulking~

**Anon:** And the twins are gorgeous.

**TweedleEth:** Thank you!

**TweedleEv:** Marry me, Duchess.

**Anon:** I beg your pardon?

**Alice:** we were told you talked your way out of having your phone confiscated. So we named you Duchess.

**Anon:** You do realize that is one of the creepiest characters in Lewis Carroll's book.

**MarchHare:** next to?

**Anon:** March Hare, the Hatter, the Dormouse, and the Tweedles.

**WhiteKnight:** what about the White Rabbit.

**Anon:** Hands down my favorite in the book.

**WhiteRabbit:** :)

**tweedles:** Blaine hide your hair gel.

**WhiteRabbit:** I retract that smiley.

**TweedleEv:** Too. Late.

**Anon:** It's time to get together with your groups and start working.

**MarchHare:** Good, now Evan can stop talking to us and talk to you.

**MadHatter:** send me your handle so I can mail you his pining.

**Alice:** DAVID! I am texting Katherine.

**MadHatter:** NO!

**Anon:** Why read pining when I can talk dates?

**TweedleEth:** Evan has left our plane of existence

**WhiteKnight:** I TOLD YOU SHE WAS DEMON SPAWN

**WhiteRabbit:** DWIGHT! RUDE!

**Anon:** Let me guess, Dwight Houston? I take that as a compliment.

**WhiteKnight:** How. Do. You. Know. Me.

**Anon:** I'm friends with Satan, he has oracles.

**- WhiteKnight has logged out -**

**Anon:** O_O I was only joking I didn't mean to scare him off.

**MadHatter:** Thank you.

**MarchHare:** Never leave us again.

**Dormouse:** Please stay in our chat circle.

**WhiteRabbit:** Harsh guys, but I so agree.

**Alice:** you boys are so mean.

**TweedleEv:** Marry Me, Duchess.

**Alice:** EVAN!

**Anon:** Okay. :D

**WhiteRabbit:** O_O

**MarchHare:** O_O

**MadHatter:** O_O

**Dormouse:** O_O

**TweedleEv:** YAY!

**Alice:** I'll plan it.

**Dormouse:** I'll help!

* * *

><p>Well there it is. Let me know what you think and whether you would like to read and actual story based off THIS chat sequence. Reviews are lovely, lovely Klainebows!<p> 


	3. Locked Out and Rane'd On

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!**  
>Summary:<strong> Well The Stuart Trio just wanted to chat until the Duchess shows up. Based (loosely) off CP Coulters 'Dalton'. Disclaimer: I in no way own or am a part of Glee, Forever Strong, City of Ember, or Dalton. As much as I wish I had a hand in it, I don't.**  
>Warning:<strong> Prepare for homosexual flirtation, some seriously skitzo conversation, and lots and lots of fluff.**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Couples:<strong> Klaine, Wevid, Rane, Evira

**A/N:** Well I got some pretty awesome reviews. I was shocked beyond measure that people even read it let alone liked it. So THANK-YOU and I was asked for another chapter so _**VOILA**_. Klaine, Wevid, Rane, and Evan/OC [who have now been dubbed 'Evira' thanks to Jexi0322]. It's time for the Stuart Trio to make themselves known, cause at one point they were on semi-good terms. That and any chance to write Lo and Jules I'm gonna pounce on it! P.S. Derek is a jerk and I hate his imaginary guts so he's only here for a short term.

{Your reviews give me this face: h t t p : / / m e d i a . t u m b l r . c o m / t u m b l r _ l n i t n 6 J W a 0 1 q g 7 e x o . g i f }

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Windsor/Stuart Common Room

**Topic:** Locked Out.

**Knave:** Why did you send the invite from the common room?

**KingOfHearts:** Because for some reason the Stuart Branch is password locked and I cannot get in..

**Knave:** Did you try "Warblerland".

**KingOfHearts:** Yes. and "Rabbithole".

**-CheshireCat has signed in-**

**Knave:** Hello, Jules.

**KingOfHearts:** Hows the shoot ?

**CheshireCat:** Oh, shut up Derek. It's unprofessional to respond to a shrieked "Jules" whilst on set!

**KingOfHearts:** I did not shriek!

**CheshireCat:** Your voice went so high at the end I barely caught it.

**Knave:** Calm down children, Don't make me separate you.

**KingOfHearts:** Whatever, Logan

**CheshireCat:** Yes, _Your Majesty_!

**-Duchess has signed in-**

**KingOfHearts:** Okay WHO did those psycho twins saddle with "Duchess"

**Knave:** I don't know.

**CheshireCat:** Let's invite them and see.

**Duchess:** I cannot believe they hacked my computer.

**KingOfHearts:** Who are you?

**Duchess:** Seriously?

**CheshireCat:** Answer the question, *Duchess*.

**Duchess:** Oh I just noticed the handles were different. I'm Kira.

**KingOfHearts:** The brunette the Twins were fawning over at lunch?

**Duchess:** Uhm...yeah?

**Knave:** How did you get a nickname?

**Duchess:** I talked my way out of a punishment and _Alice_ decided it suited me.

**Knave:** You got your nickname from Kurt?

**Duchess:** Yeah, he said it just worked. I'm still not sure if it's an insult.

**CheshireCat:** Better then getting a male name. I mean Kurt did get stuck with Alice.

**KingOfHearts:** Male or no, those twins are evil with the nicknames.

**Knave:** Yes but you did not sit through middle school being referred to solely as 'Knave'.

**Duchess:** Wait, isn't Knave the name they gave Logan?

**Knave:** I am Logan. What have the lovely Windsors said about me?

**CheshireCat:** Yes and how do you get to know all the nicknames handed out?

**Duchess:** Well it was mostly Kurt who brought you up. He was making a comment about my eye color.

**Knave:** Green?

**Duchess:** Yeah he said that they reminded him of yours or something. I've never seen you so I assumed it was a good thing.

**KingOfHearts:** -.-' awesome.

**Knave:** Shut up Derek.

**Duchess:** Derek. and Logan, which leaves Cheshire as...o_o Not possible.

**CheshireCat:** Heard of me?

**Duchess:** Nothing but from one of my roommates. I have honestly NEVER seen so many different pictures of one person in one place.

**KingOfHearts:** Aww did you hear that Jules, your face is wallpaper.

**Duchess:** And You face is regularly burned by groups of your discarded conquests.

**CheshireCat:** :)

**Knave:** So they have a support group. Should have figured as much.

**KingOfHearts:** Oh shut up.

**-KingOfHearts has logged out-**

**CheshireCat:** There goes Derek.

**Knave:** Good he has a project to complete with Bailey.

**Duchess:** and David...Hatter...whatever you people refer to him as.

**CheshireCat:** I just call them Windsor, unless strictly necessary.

**Knave:** Be nice, Julian.

**CheshireCat:** Whatever, I gotta get back to the shoot. Enjoy your conversation Lo.

**-CheshireCat has been set to BUSY-**

**Duchess:** Awkward.

**Knave:** What is?

**Duchess:** Being in a conversation with people you don't know. At least it was only three this time.

**Knave:** And last time you were swarmed by the lot of them.

**Duchess:** Pretty much. scared Dwight away though. by accident.

**Knave:** Not that hard to do, mention a haunted area and he's gone with those contraptions and his rock salt.

**Duchess:** Yeah he's a weird one, I mean I liked Supernatural but...he's obsessed.

**Knave:** from my understanding he always has been.

**Duchess:** Odd...

**Knave:** So back to the eyes comment. How did I come into the conversation?

**Duchess:** Oh Evan told me my eyes were very nice. actually he said more but it was a long sentence.

**Knave:** Most beautiful eyes ever to be had in the history of the existence of forever?

**Duchess:** ...yeah.

**Knave:** He said it at lunch.

**Duchess:** Okay now I agree with Kurt, That boy is smitten.

**Knave:** Kurt would know.

**Duchess:** meaning...?

**Knave:** He's a very observant person.

**Duchess:** I agree.

**Knave:** and outspoken and opinionated.

**Duchess:** I still agree. But he is very sweet. could not have a bigger heart if he grew six inches.

**Knave:** Definitely :)

**Duchess:** So you're Logan Wright. right?

**Knave:** Yes.

**Duchess:** From what I've heard you can pretty much hold you own in a fight.

**Knave:** and? heard from who?

**Duchess:** Who is unimportant, what I'm saying is why don't you just _drop_ your father. cause no one should treat their child that way.

**Knave:** Because I'd get _dropped_ right back and I can take the way he treats me. It's not like I'm being abused he just doesn't approve of my orientation.

**Duchess:** That's like saying he doesn't approve of your being blonde, or being tall. It's _who you are_ and he should love you anyway.

**Knave:** You are a very passionate person I take it?

**Duchess:** comes from my mothers side.

**Knave:** Oh?

**Duchess:** Yeah, she passed away when I was 8. My dad says I'm a lot like her.

**Knave:** I'm sorry for your loss.

**Duchess:** Thank you...

**-TweedleEth, TweedleEv, and tweedles have signed in-**

**tweedles:** Hello Duchess! :D

**TweedleEth:** How are you?

**TweedleEv:** How did you sleep?

**Duchess:** Hi boys. Good and good. Not the only one in here though.

**TweedleEth:** Oh we know.

**TweedleEv:** but ladies first.

**tweedles:** Hello dear Knave, how are you feeling today?

**TweedleEth:** Have you been keeping with the schedule?

**Knave:** Hello, Ethan, Evan. I'm fine.

**TweedleEv:** and your schedule.

**Knave:** Kept to a T. You do not need to keep reminding me. I am not a child.

**Duchess:** I am so confused.

**TweedleEv:** Oh it's nothing sweet Duchess.

**TweedleEth:** Yes just something for Knave to remember is all.

**Knave:** and I have. So drop it.

**tweedles:** Okay!

**TweedleEth:** So Duchess, what brings you to the Stuart side?

**TweedleEv:** Yes, how did you get pulled into a conversation with Knave here?

**Duchess:** I logged in, thanks for hacking my account and changing my _handle_ by the way, and got a chat invite from CheshireCat I thought it was one of you.

**TweedleEth:** Oh that's Julian

**TweedleEv:** Yes, he's very very famous.

**Duchess:** I know.

**TweedleEv:** So Knave, why did you invite our Duchess to chat?

**Knave:** She was already in here and we didn't recognize the name. WE got locked out of the Stuart Branch. Wouldn't happen the know the password would you?

**TweedleEth:** Us?

**TweedleEv:** Nope.

**tweedles:** Never.

**Duchess:** Why can't they just talk in one straight go.

**Knave:** Think of them as a single person.

**Duchess:** That's what Blaine told me to do!

**Knave:** Well then do it already. It'll be a lot easier.

**tweedles:** Yes much easier.

**Duchess:** Well its rather hard when you're sitting in between them with your moving back and forth constantly. I swear I'm going to get whiplash.

**Knave:** Sit in front of them.

**Duchess:** They won't let me!

**TweedleEv:** It's true.

**TweedleEth:** We won't.

**tweedles:** never.

**Duchess:** you could at least be nice on chat.

**Knave:** Yes you two are acting stranger then usual.

**TweedleEth:** can't help it.

**Knave:** Oh, why?

**TweedleEv:** She's perfect.

**TweedleEth:** ~nods~

**Duchess:** You're not still on about that are you?

**tweedles:** of course.

**Knave:** Feel a little bad for you Kira.

**Duchess:** only a little? :)

**Knave:** Yes well, all I can do. I've known them since middle school.

**Duchess:** You poor child.

**tweedles:** ~hurt~

**Duchess:** Oh you know I enjoy your craziness.

**tweedles:** :D

**-Dormouse has signed in-**

**Dormouse:** Hi guys! Hi Kira and... Logan?

**TweedleEth:** Hello Dormouse

**TweedleEv:** How are you?

**Duchess:** Hi Reed. How are you, darling?

**Knave:** Hello.

**Dormouse:** I...I'm good how are you?

**TweedleEv:** darling?

**Duchess:** I'm good.

**Knave:** It's a term of endearment, Evan.

**TweedleEv:** I don't like it :(

**TweedleEth:** neither do I. :(

**Duchess:** what ever you say my loves.

**tweedles:** **:D**

**Duchess:** But I'm still gonna call Reed darling.

**Dormouse:** ~blushes~

**TweedleEth:** Why?

**Duchess:** because he's adorable.

**TweedleEv:** Then call him Dormouse.

**Duchess:** Keep this up and Logan gets referred to as babe or honey.

**tweedles:** O.o

**Knave:** Honey? Really?

**Duchess:** Babe it is then.

**TweedleEv:** v.v

**Duchess:** Term. Of. Endearment. I call Blaine sweetheart.

**Knave:** and what have you given Kurt.

**Duchess:** Haha, He's my gay husband now. So he gets Dear.

**Dormouse:** You finally got him to agree?

**Duchess:** Yeah, well I'm a persistent person. Even if he didn't agree that's how I would refer to him.

**TweedleEth:** Blaine and Kurt are different their gay.

**Knave:** so then I should cause no issue for you.

**Duchess:** Exactly.

**Dormouse:** I guess I shouldn't either then.

**tweedles:** o.o!

**TweedleEth:** Have you told Mrs. Van Kamp?

**TweedleEv:** yes does she know?

**-MadHatter, and MarchHare have just signed in-**

**MarchHare:** Why are you guys in the common room?

**Knave:** we were locked out of Stuart Branch.

**MadHatter:** Hello, Logan. What are _you_ doing here?

**Knave:** **I** Was here first. Then came the Duchess.

**Duchess:** and the twins followed in with Reed. Derek and Julian Larson were in here earlier.

**MarchHare:** You've been chatting with the Stuarts?

**Duchess:** They were in here first and invited me to chat because they didn't know who I was.

**Knave:** Just curiosity, Wesley. Nothing to be alarmed about.

**MadHatter:** right.

**tweedles:** Reed just came out of his largely designer closet.

**MarchHare:** What?

**MadHatter:** Huh!

**-Alice, and WhiteKnight have signed in-**

**Alice:** Hey guys, Kira. Reed did what?

**Duchess:** Hello, Dear. Hi Dwight! :D

**WhiteKnight:** ...Hello Kira.

**TweedleEth:** Reed has come out.

**TweedleEv:** officially stated as gay.

**MarchHare:** Does Shane know?

**MadHatter:** does Blaine know?

**Alice:** Does your Mother know?

**Dormouse:** too many questions! ~hiding~

**Duchess:** Oh darling it's alright. You've only to worry about your Mom. But I'm sure she'll love you just the same.

**Alice:** Kira is right, she'll love you either way.

**Dormouse:** Well, I told her I had to talk to her about something and she said she'd call when she had time...

**MarchHare:** Good!

**MadHatter:** We're proud.

**-WhiteRabbit has signed in-**

**Knave:** That's my cue.

**Duchess:** cue?

**WhiteRabbit:** Hey guys, what was with the cheering?

**Knave:** To leave.

**Duchess:** What? Why!

**MadHatter:** Reed has decided he is gay.

**WhiteRabbit:** Awesome! Why is Logan here?

**Knave:** I was just leaving. Good-Bye Kira, Kurt.

**Duchess:** Don't leave me with these people!

**Alice:** uh..bye.

**Knave:** I have the feeling I'm unwanted company.

**Duchess:** I want you!

**TweedleEv:** O_O

**TweedleEth:** O_O

**Dormouse:** O_O

**MarchHare:** O_O

**Alice:** O_O

**WhiteKnight:** O_O

**WhiteRabbit:** O_O

**Duchess:** Way to fill the feed guys.

**TweedleEv:** ~confused/hurt~

**Duchess:** THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

**Knave:** Well what did you mean? Because my reaction was much the same as the Windsors'.

**-ShaneA. has signed in-**

**Dormouse:** HI SHANE!

**Alice:** -.-' wow Reed.

**MadHatter:** Yeah way to hold out.

**MarchHare:** Blaine and Kurt aren't even that bad.

**Duchess:** That's enough out of you three. (Knave: what I meant was "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE FREAKS!" and don't think I can't hear the smirk you had when I wrote I want you)

**ShaneA:** Hey reed ;)

**tweedles:** wink face. FLIRTY!

**Duchess:** Twins!

**Knave:** (Duchess: Oh you _heard_ my smirk did you? Sadly I must go, if both Anderson brothers are here I really don't want to get screamed at through type.)

**WhiteRabbit:** Come on guys be nice! and Reed have you told Shane?

**Dormouse:** ~deadpans~

**ShaneA:** Told me what? Reed?

**Duchess:** Fine leave me I'll stay hear sad and alone while Reed plucks up the courage to break the news to Shane.

**ShaneA:** Huh? D:

**Alice:** Now you've done it Kira.

**tweedles:** We can come keep you company Duchess.

**Duchess:** A: Wasn't me, T: I'm locking the doors o.o

**ShaneA:** Reed?

**MadHatter:** Reed you better tell him before we do.

**MarchHare:** Yeah and we'll say it in the worst way possible.

**ShaneA:** REED!

**Dormouse:** ...I need new friends.

**TweedleEth:** No you don't you need to tell Shane!

**TweedleEv:** Duchess you locking the door merely presents us with the simple task of unlocking it.

**Duchess:** Simple?

**tweedles:** M hmm :)

**Dormouse:** Okay private chat Shane.

**MadHatter:** BOO!

**MarchHare:** We demand to be present!

**WhiteKnight:** I don't!

**MarchHare:** Then leave man.

**ShaneA:** Can you just say it out here :(

**Duchess:** Why sad face?

**-Knave has signed out-**

**Duchess:** MY sad face :(

**tweedles:** we shall come see you!

**Alice:** guys its past curfew.

**-TweedleEth, TweedleEv, and tweedles have signed out-**

**WhiteRabbit:** They are so lucky its the weekend.

**Duchess:** O_O would a dead bolt work?

**MadHatter:** No.

**MarchHare:** Not likely

**WhiteRabbit:** That's like cake to them.

**Duchess:** How about 6 individual locks?

**Alice:** Why do you have 6 locks?

**Duchess:** I don't

**Alice:** oh

**Duchess:** I have 9.

**WhiteRabbit:** Why?

**WhiteKnight:** Evil beings.

**Duchess:** Oh no he's human, and apparently can't read. :|

**Alice:** He?

**Duchess:** Just drop it. Reed has things he must tell Shane.

**ShaneA:** before I die, please?

**Dormouse:** I can't Mom has to know first.

**ShaneA:** Your mom? WHAT is the news?

**Duchess:** Reed has decided that he is 100% gay. And he lurves you. Reed just call her again and tell her that. point blank. She'll make time. (maybe drop the Shane bit though x])

**Dormouse:** KIRA!

**Duchess:** Oh you were taking to long!

**Alice:** Not your place Kira.

**Duchess:** v.v sorry dear.

**MarchHare:** Kurt finally agreed to be your gay husband? Congratz!

**MadHatter:** How'd you convince him.

**Duchess:** Oh I was very very clever.

**WhiteRabbit:** She hit on me.

**MadHatter:** O.o

**MarchHare:** o.O

**Dormouse:** and it worked...

**Alice:** Because nobody touches my man.

**Duchess:** oooooh...

**MadHatter:** !

**MarchHare:** I did not need this knowledge, Kurt

**WhiteRabbit:** ~over the moon~ :D

**Dormouse:** where did Shane go.

**Duchess:** He says he needs a minute to remember how to breathe.

**Alice:** How do you know?

**Duchess:** Texting.

**WhiteRabbit:** When did you exchange numbers?

**Duchess:** we didn't I stole your phone and added his.

**WhiteRabbit:** -.-' So that's where my phone is.

**Duchess:** ...No I put it back on the table where I... in a room with the tweedles and then proceeded to say it was yours and I left

**MarchHare:** Uh-oh.

**MadHatter:** Kira lock them locks.

**WhiteRabbit:** The tweedles aren't stupid enough to steal my phone twice.

**Alice:** Twice?

**MadHatter:** Oh yeah.. I remember that :)

**MarchHare:** that was funny. ;D

**WhiteRabbit:** Oh really?

**MarchHare:** O_O Nope.

**MadHatter:** very serious matter.

**WhiteKnight:** Not to be forgotten.

**Duchess:** Dwight I thought you left.

**WhiteKnight:** ...no.

**Duchess:** but honestly I don't know where your phone is now.

**WhiteRabbit:** awesome.

**Duchess:** BRB, there's a knock at my door.

**Alice:** tweedles?

**MadHatter:** Definitely.

**MarchHare:** You have to ask?

**Duchess:** Duchess has to go now.

**Duchess:** She will return shortly.

**Duchess:** Or possibly not until tomorrow.

**Duchess:** Night!

**-Duchess has signed out-**

**Alice:** should we be scared for her?

**MarchHare:** Probably

**MadHatter:** Probably.

**Dormouse:** same exact answer...how cute :')

**Alice:** nice Reed :D

**WhiteRabbit:** Haha :P

**MarchHare:** We keep telling you we are secretly together.

**MadHatter:** Yeah, you just can't handle us going public.

**Alice:** and why is that?

**ShaneA:** They'd upstage you.

**MarchHare:** Exactly!

**WhiteRabbit:** Doubt it.

**Alice:** But a lot of people would lose money.

**Dormouse:** Kurt!

**WhiteRabbit:** Kurt!

**MadHatter:** What?

**MarchHare:** Hmm?

**Alice:** Oops. Nothing!

**MadHatter:** Tell us.

**MarchHare:** Or we burn your closet.

**Dormouse:** :O!

**Alice:** That was uncalled for.

**WhiteRabbit:** Now you won't ever know.

**Alice:** And I'm telling Lucy, Wes.

**MarchHare:** NODON'TDOIT!

**WhiteRabbit:** I could do it.

**MadHatter:** Okay what don't I know man!

**Dormouse:** It's funny.

**MarchHare:** Is David the only person you did not tell?

**Alice:** I thought he heard me when I said it. Chaz heard me.

**MarchHare:** ~crawls into hole to die~

**ShaneA:** I have to go to bed

**MadHatter:** Yeah, gotta get to dreaming about Reed.

**Dormouse:** o.o

**ShaneA:** I have and early day tomorrow.

**MarchHare:** well then hurry and fall asleep so you can dream about Reed.

**Dormouse:** ~shoves Wes out of hole so he can die there~

**MarchHare:** Hey!

**ShaneA:** Sure man. Dream about Reed all the time.

**Dormouse:** what?

**Alice:** Awe :D

**WhiteRabbit:** To much information.

**WhiteKnight:** I am so gone.

**-WhiteKnight has signed out-**

**ShaneA:** I was joking. I hardly ever dream.

**MadHatter:** But when you do it's about Reed.

**Dormouse:** David!

**ShaneA:** pretty much.

**Dormouse:** ~blushes~

**MarchHare:** Aha!

**Alice:** Okay Reed is a shade of red that in not flattering with his hair.

**ShaneA:** Awe, bye Reed.

**Dormouse:** bye.

**-ShaneA has logged out-**

**WhiteRabbit:** I'm going to sleep.

**MarchHare:** Its 11:50?

**MadHatter:** yeah lets watch a movie

**MarchHare:** MARATHON!

**MadHatter:** Yes!

**Alice:** I'm going to sleep too.

**MadHatter:** Oh!

**MarchHare:** "sleep"...yeah okay.

**Alice:** Shut up, Wesley.

**-Alice and WhiteRabbit have logged out-**

**MadHatter:** Reed wanna watch some movies with us?

**Dormouse:** No.

**MarchHare:** Why not?

**Dormouse:** Because you always pick scary movies, and you'll pick on me about what Shane said.

**MadHatter:** The guy dreams about you, it's adorable.

**Dormouse:** See!

**MarchHare:** Come on, Reed!

**-Dormouse has logged out-**

**MarchHare:** o_o Reed? REED!

**MadHatter:** He's gone dude.

**MarchHare:** We share a room, why are we still in chat?

**MadHatter:** So we can argue about movies without raised voices?

**MarchHare:** We're watching Forever Strong.

**MadHatter:** But I wanna watch City of Ember.

**MarchHare:** We'll watch that after.

**MadHatter:** You're gonna fall asleep!

**MarchHare:** Exactly.

**-MarchHare has logged out-**

**MadHatter:** WES!

**MadHatter:** This is unfair.

**MadHatter:** I'M STILL TYPING BECAUSE THIS WAY I CAN SILENTLY SCREAM AT YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** uhhh... well there you go. NOT what I originally wanted to happen but this is what you get xD. I will put up a better one soon as an apology. Hope you like it and if you don't well, what do you expect? I can't always have strokes of brilliance. Reviews are lovely, lovely Klainebows!


	4. Raney Day and Cookies!

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Reed and Shane have stepped up in their relationship, The Duchess has been suffering from T.A.S (Tweedle Affection Syndrome). Based off CP Coulters 'Dalton'.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Prepare for homosexual flirtation, some seriously skitzo conversation, and lots and lots of fluff.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Couples:<strong> Klaine, Rane, Evira, Wevid

A/N: Well, apparently you wanted more. I don't know why you would, but I'm a people pleaser so... Here you go. xD I hope you enjoy this third installment (Chap 1&2 count as a whole because its a duel ending.). As stated Evira is Evan and Kira. This little chat takes place after the twins first week of showing Kira just how much they care...0.o R&R

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Windsor Branch

**Topic:** Painting the Roses Red...

**Duchess:** Blaine, If you happen to notice a lack of two identical blondes, just go with it.

**WhiteRabbit:** What did they do?

**Duchess:** Oh would you like _before_ I got detention for causing my English room to be flooded with flowers or the _AFTER_?

**MarchHare:** They didn't!

**Duchess:** Oh, THEY DID!

**WhiteRabbit:** TWEEDLES!

**- TweedleEth, TweedleEv, and tweedles have signed in -**

**tweedles:** Yes? :D

**TweedleEth:** Dear Rabbit why are you yelling?

**TweedleEv:** Yes why? Oh, hello Duchess!

**WhiteRabbit:** How about you scroll through the chat and see for yourself!

**tweedles:** ?

**TweedleEth:** Oh! The flowers!

**TweedleEv:** Did you like them?

**Duchess:** Oh they were gorgeous.

**tweedles:** :D!

**Duchess:** My teacher and classmates were very happy with the bouquets I gave them, because my room is now overstocked. -.-'

**- MadHatter, Alice, and Dormouse have signed in -**

**tweedles:** Hi guys!

**MadHatter:** Hey

**Dormouse:** Hi Kira!

**Alice:** You boys sent the flowers to her classroom?

**TweedleEth:** You said a gesture.

**TweedleEv:** It was a gesture!

**Duchess:** Kurt! You told them to do this?

**Alice:** No. I said a simple gesture. Like perhaps _bringing_ her _a_ bouquet of flowers. I did not say flood her classroom with them!

**WhiteRabbit:** Kurt, maybe next time you should be more... specific.

**tweedles:** He was specific!

**TweedleEth:** He said give her flowers!

**TweedleEv:** and take her out!

**Duchess:** So I got about three flower shops worth and kidnapped. (and Hi, Reed! how are you Darling?)

**MarchHare:** They kidnapped you O.o

**MadHatter:** Then what?

**Dormouse:** I'm good, how are you. besides being showered with tweedle affection?

**WhiteRabbit:** You two are kidnapping girls now?

**TweedleEv:** We woke her up first!

**TweedleEth:** we went out to catch fireflies!

**tweedles:** It was fun!

**Duchess:** It was 2 in the and I was so hoping I was hallucinating until I woke up with a jar of them next to me. (That's good, and I'm doing alright.)

**MarchHare:** Do you normally dream about dates with the twins?

**Duchess:** o.o

**MadHatter:** Me thinks...YES. Hey Reed? Got a question for you!

**TweedleEth:** Do you dream about us, Duchess?

**TweedleEv:** If so what do we do? :D

**Duchess:** I have to go.

**tweedles:** No!

**Dormouse:** But I wanted to tell you something!

**MarchHare:** David?

**MadHatter:** Lover?

**Alice:** you two are sick.

**MarchHare:** hush Alice. and David do feel as though Reed is ignoring us?

**MadHatter:** Hmm? Reed?

**Duchess:** What is it darling?

**TweedleEv:** you're still here!

**Dormouse:** I finished my painting!

**Duchess:** That's great! I can't wait to see it.

**Dormouse:** I'll send it to you!

**MadHatter:** Yes, My Wesley. We are being ignored.

**MarchHare:** Why does he hurt us?

**WhiteRabbit:** Okay you two are really starting to make me believe that you're a couple.

**Alice:** Ditto.

**Duchess:** I already figured they were...

**MarchHare:** Huh?

**MadHatter:** Really?

**Duchess:** Yeah. Just not as open about it as Blaine and Kurt.

**Dormouse:** Blaine and Kurt need to be less open...

**Alice:** REED!

**MarchHare:** ooooh? Tell us more.

**MadHatter:** don't leave us hanging Reed!

**tweedles:** we want to know too!

**Duchess:** That's enough out of you four. Its their private business!

**Alice:** thank you.

**Duchess:** But if Reed feels like sharing...

**WhiteRabbit:** You've been corrupted!

**Reed:** Well I walked into a *study session*

**Duchess:** why the stars?

**MadHatter:** ...

**MarchHare:** wait for it.

**Duchess:** Oh _my_ stars! Blaine!

**WhiteRabbit:** o.o Yeah?

**Duchess:** Its called a lock.

**Alice:** We live with the tweedles.

**Reed:** 'Do Not Disturb' sign?

**MarchHare:** Yeah, like that would help. xD

**TweedleEth:** We are hurt.

**TweedleEv:** Yes we would respect their privacy.

**tweedles:** for a few hours.

**Duchess:** ...what have I got myself into.

**MadHatter:** Nothing you can get out of.

**MarchHare:** yeah you're stuck with us.

**Dormouse:** But its okay!

**Duchess:** Why is it okay Darling?

**Dormouse:** because we're pretty nice. except maybe the Hatter and Hare.

**Alice:** okay he's using the nicknames...

**WhiteRabbit:** What did you two do to Reed?

**MarchHare:** Nothing! We just wanted to ask a question.

**MadHatter:** Yeah, and its regarding the 'Do Not Disturb' sign...;)

**Alice:** O_O wait are you...what are you two saying exactly?

**Dormouse:** Nothing! Drop it please.

**- ShaneA has signed in -**

**WhiteRabbit:** Shane, what did you do to Reed?

**ShaneA:** O.O Huh? nothing... Reed?

**Dormouse:** Hi, Shane.

**MarchHare:** Yes hi Shane.

**MadHatter:** get home _safe_ did you?

**ShaneA:** oh god...

**Dormouse:** ~crawls into hole~

**Duchess:** Oh. My. God! Reed!

**Alice:** I was confused, now I'm not and Reed is the twin of a tomato right now.

**ShaneA:** I bet he still looks perfect.

**Dormouse:** SHANE!

**WhiteRabbit:** I did not need this information about my brother. Dammit you two!

**TweedleEth:** Oh dear Dormouse.

**TweedleEv:** ...all growed up?

**tweedles:** ~collapse in happy tears~

**Duchess:** Well, my Darling?

**Dormouse:** ~buried in hole to die~

**ShaneA:** ~unburies and moves to sit with~

**MarchHare:** cute.

**MadHatter:** very cute.

**MarchHare:** but not as cute..

**MadHatter:** As us!

**Alice:** That was planned...

**MarchHare:** WAS NOT!

**WhiteRabbit:** far too tweedle for you two.

**MadHatter:** oh shut up. Reed and Shane made out. Talk about that!

**- Dormouse has signed out -**

**ShaneA:** awe v.v Look what you did!

**- ShaneA has signed out -**

**WhiteRabbit:** nice going guys!

**Duchess:** Yeah good job. I have to go my phones dying I'll switch to the laptop.

**TweedleEv:** hurry back!

**TweedleEth:** Yes, we'll miss you!

**Duchess:** You two are weirdos.

**tweedles:** u.u

**Duchess:** But i like it :D

**tweedles:** YAY!

**- Duchess has signed out -**

**Alice:** I think Reed is committing suicide by pillow.

**WhiteRabbit:** !

**MarchHare:** damn.. sorry!

**MadHatter:** Steal the pillows Tweedles!

**TweedleEth:** okay!

**WhiteRabbit:** N... never mind, I can here them running.

**Alice:** Yeah their wrestling him now...

**MadHatter:** too bad Shane signed out before you could plant THAT image.

**WhiteRabbit:** David..

**MadHatter:** Yeah?

**WhiteRabbit:** RUN.

**MadHatter:** O_O Is he... oh I can hear him BYE

**Alice:** Well, this chat cleared out fast.

**MarchHare:** I didn't know David could hit that note o.O

**Alice:** wow. I don't think _I_ could hit that note.

**MarchHare:** hurtin...

**- Duchess has signed in -**

**Duchess:** back. why is David hitting high notes?

**MarchHare:** just.. scroll up. -.-'

**Alice:** Yeah..

**Duchess:** Oh wow... I may need to was a slasher to remove that mental shot.

**Alice:** That is not what I meant. you people are SICK

**MarchHare:** Yet you love us.

**Duchess:** loves me more.

**MarchHare:** DOES NOT!

**Duchess:** sure do!

**MarchHare:** SURE DON'T!

**Duchess:** Do.

**MarchHare:** Don't

**Duchess:** yes He do.

**MarchHare:** No he don't!

**Duchess:** Oh I think he does

**MarchHare:** Well, you'd be wrong!

**Alice:** GUYS!

**Duchess:** Yes, Dear?

**MarchHare:** M hmm?

**Alice:** Stop.

**Duchess:** admit you love me more and maybe Wes will stop

**MarchHare:** THAT IS A LIE!

**WhiteRabbit:** Whoa? who loves who more?

**MarchHare:** Kira thinks Kurt loves her better than me.

**Duchess:** because he does.

**MadHatter:** FALSE!

**Alice:** Hey David, stick got a voice box?

**Duchess:** It's true!

**MadHatter:** barely! NO IT IS NOT TRUE!

**TweedleEth:** We love you better Duchess

**TweedleEv:** Yes definitely!

**Duchess:** Thank you, My Loves.

**MarchHare:** Well that I believe, but Kurt loves me better!

**WhiteRabbit:** Guys, guys we all know there is ONE person Kurt loves more then you all combined.

**Alice:** Exactly.

**WhiteRabbit:** Alexander McQueen.

**Alice:** y.. what? xD

**Duchess:** That I will agree to.

**MarchHare:** I'm higher up on his list then YOU.

**WhiteRabbit:** while I tried v.v

**Alice:** They won't stop till I choose will they.

**Duchess:** their is no choice you love me better then you love Wes.

**MarchHare:** NO!

**Duchess:** or David.

**MadHatter:** WHAT?

**tweedles:** Duchess, you fit in splendidly.

**Duchess:** thank you. and no I will not stay up until midnight to break into a public pool.

**TweedleEth:** but it will be fun.

**TweedleEv:** we'll have cake!

**Duchess:** No what it will be is illegal!

**WhiteRabbit:** Exactly, and you two are on house arrest.

**Alice:** since when?

**WhiteRabbit:** I will handcuff them to their bed if I have to.

**MarchHare:** Yes, Blaine. Lay out the bed sharing for all to see.

**WhiteRabbit:** I wrote beds.

**MadHatter:** You wrote bed.

**WhiteRabbit:** well then I didn't hit the s hard enough.

**MarchHare:** We shall take that sentence in a very clean not smutty way.

**MadHatter:** sort of.

**Alice:** Wow you two are definitely gay with each other.

**Duchess:** beyond a shadow of a doubt. STOP TEXTING ME TWINS!

**TweedleEth:** not until you agree.

**TweedleEv:** yes the cake is already been ordered.

**TweedleEth:** It's all set up.

**TweedleEv:** If you don't come then we will be sad.

**tweedles:** very very sad.

**Duchess:** HOW you managed to text from your phones AND type for thee accounts is beyond me but I'm impressed.

**Alice:** How they do half the stuff they do is beyond me.

**WhiteRabbit:** yeah, I'm surprised you even...o.o

**MadHatter:** even...?

**MarchHare:** even what, Blaine?

**Alice:** Nothing! He's being strange. Comes from living with you people.

**MarchHare:** what do you mean you people?

**MadHatter:** I am offended.

**Duchess:** are you talking about...weirdness. Blaine's weirdness. Are you talking about Blaine's weirdness, Kurt?

**MadHatter:** that was a weak save.

**Alice:** Yes, Kira. We are.

**WhiteRabbit:** I'm no more weird then the rest of us.

**MarchHare:** TELL US!

**TweedleEth:** Or we will.

**Alice:** you know!

**TweedleEv:** we were just in your room.

**TweedleEth:** we saw it.

**TweedleEv:** But we had to return to Duchess.

**MarchHare:** it..room..tweedles sad to back off..

**MadHatter:** KURT MADE COOKIES!

**Alice:** Help. Me. O_O

**Duchess:** Sorry! can't. D:

**WhiteRabbit:** Well this conversation is probably over.

**Duchess:** fine with me. I might as well have a cat nap if I'm going to be up at midnight.

**WhiteRabbit:** Just..don't let them steal anything.

**Duchess:** I'll do my best. Go get some cookies man!

**WhiteRabbit:** I plan to. Bye!

**Duchess:** Bye...

**- Duchess has moved to Windsor/Stuart Commons -**

**CHATROOM:** Warblerland - Windsor/Stuart Commons

**Topic:** Derek needs less girlfriends.

**KingOfHearts:** I'm serious man she did!

**CheshireCat:** you are sick, how you manage to keep those girls I'll never know.

**Knave:** I wouldn't want to know.

**KingOfHearts:** whatever. you both are just jealous I get it regularly.

**CheshireCat:** and I don't?

**KingOfHearts:** not according to the tabloids.

**CheshireCat:** So because I'm discreet I don't get any?

**Knave:** would you two stop, there IS a lady present.

**KingOfHearts:** got something you want to tell us Lo?

**Knave:** I was referring to Kira actually.

**CheshireCat:** and when did Kira come into conversation.

**Duchess:** about 3 minutes ago.

**KingOfHearts:** Hello, Kira.

Duchess: Don't even try.

**CheshireCat:** shut down.

**KingOfHearts:** Shut up, Jules. And all I said was Hello. pretty full of yourself aren't you _Duchess_.

**Knave:** Lay off Derek. Just because she shut you out.

**KingOfHearts:** You guys suck.

**- KingOfHearts has signed out -**

**Duchess:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause I fight between you.

**CheshireCat:** Their would of been a fight with or with out you. He is really starting to get on my nerves.

**Knave:** been on mine since freshman year. Hello, Kira how are you?

**Duchess:** I'm good Babe, how are you?

**CheshireCat:** babe?

**Knave:** I'm as well as can be expected with a womanizer and a primadonna for best friends.

**Duchess:** I will trade you for the tweedles.

**CheshireCat:** seriously, whats with the babe?

**Knave:** Jealous?

**CheshireCat:** No. more shocked that you seemed to take it like it was an everyday occurrence.

**Duchess:** it is.

**CheshireCat:** and just how did _you_ convince his Majesty to let you get away with Babe?

**Duchess:** His Majesty?

**Knave:** occupational hazard.

**Duchess:** regarding your _holier-than-thou_ air?

**CheshireCat:** exactly.

**Knave:** excuse me?

**Duchess:** I didn't mean it that way.

**Knave:** well what did you mean.

**CheshireCat:** that your a spoiled brat!

**Knave:** shut up Jules!

**Duchess:** Wow I am just a magnet for fights today.

**CheshireCat:** Yes, your highness. ;)

**Knave:** It's nothing. Just explain what you meant.

**CheshireCat:** Or heads will roll.

**Knave:** JULIAN!

**CheshireCat:** I gotta get back to set.

**- CheshireCat has signed out -**

**Knave:** still up for that friend trade?

**Duchess:** I am so sorry. I didn't want to cause problems. but Kurt made cookies so all the Windsors sort of ditched.

**Knave:** Well that's rude. But I have had Kurt's cookies so I can only empathize a little.

**Duchess:** so have I, and I don't blame them, or you.

**Knave:** well you've certainly stirred up our side of things?

**Duchess:** How do you mean?

**Knave:** Oh I'm sure Jules with let Derek in on your pet name.

**Duchess:** It's my thing. I usually suck at names and now I have three names for everyone. While four for the twins...

**Knave:** Their real ones, their separate tweedles and then joint tweedles and the fourth?

**Duchess:** they've decided I should call them _my loves_.

**Knave:** Of course they did. I hear you've been bombarded with flowers.

**Duchess:** How'd you hear that?

**Knave:** one of Derek's girlfriends is complaining that he never does those things.

**Duchess:** Believe me she shouldn't complain. My room and everything in it smells like flowers.

**Knave:** well that shouldn't be too bad.

**Duchess:** freesia, rose, orange blossoms, blue bells, tiger lilies. They gave me an orchid when they kidnapped me last night.

**Knave:** fireflies or swimming? or did they sneak you onto a movie set?

**Duchess:** O_O How do you know this? and fireflies.

**Knave:** I told you. We went to middle school together.

**Duchess:** ahh.. Well I apparently I am being kidnapped **again** to go _swimming_.

**Knave:** Illegally?

**Duchess:** Of course.

**Knave:** Nice. Well sleep well. I'm going to practice a little and then pretend to be asleep for 6 hours.

**Duchess:** Trade you?

**Knave:** No

**Duchess:** damn...

**Knave:** Good Night.

**Duchess:** You too!

* * *

><p>AN: Okay that was even more pathetic but if you so desire to see it the next one WILL be better. Oh and as mentioned. I HATE DEREK :( [No offense to Mama CP she's amazing]. Oh, and don't go jacking my T.A.S, man. That would hurt my feelers. xD


	5. Sing to me, My Darlings

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lyrical chatting and some not so casual flirtation, Poor Tweedles... Based off CP Coulters 'Dalton'. I am in no way affiliated with Auburn, Katy Perry, Big Time Rush, Tom Felton, Adam Lambert, Johnny Depp, Edward Scissorhands, or Pirates of the Caribbean.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Prepare for homosexual flirtation, some seriously skitzo conversation, and lots and lots of fluff. [Gets a little racy for a second or two. Or twelve.]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Couples:<strong> Klaine, Rane, Evira, Wevid  
><strong>Songs:<strong> Perfect Two - Auburn, I Know You Know - Big Time Rush, If I Had You & For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert.

**A/N:** And once again you want more. Seriously you people must be insanely bored (not that I mind xD). Here it is another installment of random socializing and insanity. Inspiration goes to my lovely sister [You are fantastic], and a dear friend of mine [You know who you is, we drink coffee like its our job].

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Windsor Branch

**Topic:** Serenade Me.

**Alice:** Really?

**Duchess:** Yes.

**Alice:** Why?

**Duchess:** because you're my husband.

**Alice:** That is not a valid excuse.

**Duchess:** IS SO!

**Alice:** we are not validly married.

**Duchess:** no but _I_ consider us married, and _you_ consider us married.

**Alice:** _I_ consider myself to be the best thing since sliced bread. Doesn't make it true.

**Duchess:** But you ARE the best thing since sliced bread. So that's an awful example.

**Alice:** Okay for that I will serenade you via type.

**Duchess:** Yay!

**Alice:** but you must serenade back.

**Duchess:** Oooh, I'll start then :D

**Alice:** Should I be scared?

**Duchess:** Terrified.

**Alice:** okay start!

**Duchess:** You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

**Alice:** :D You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

**Duchess:** You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

**Alice:** You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

**Duchess:** You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

**Alice:** You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

**Duchess:** You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

**- WhiteRabbit, MarchHare and MadHatter have just signed in -**

**Alice:** Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

**Duchess:** Don't know if I could ever be, Without you cause boy you complete me

**Alice:** [line-jacker!] And in time I know that we'll both see, That we're all we need

**Duchess:** [Had to. I am not male] Cause you're the apple to my pie

**Alice:** You're the straw to my berry

**Duchess:** You're the smoke to my high

**Alice:** And you're the one I wanna marry

**WhiteRabbit:** okay WHAT are you two doing?

**Duchess:** o.o Nothing. why do you ask?

**MarchHare:** Of all the songs...

**MadHatter:** I kinda like that song.

**Alice:** Of course you do David. and Blaine I am simply serenading to and being serenaded by my wife.

**WhiteRabbit:** through chat?

**Duchess:** don't wanna run up the phone bill.

**Alice:** yeah all those late night conversations are taking a toll.

**Duchess:** I so agree... we needed another outlet.

**WhiteRabbit:** ...

**MarchHare:** Blaine is a very unhealthy color for his ethnicity.

**MadHatter:** should people that are half Filipino be shock white?

**Alice:** Blaine breath, honey.

**Duchess:** Yeah you know he loves you best, then theres Reed, then me, then tweedles, then the homeless people, then Wes and David.

**MarchHare:** was that really necessary?

**Alice:** You forgot to put the hungry people in third world countries after the homeless.

**Duchess:** oops!

**MadHatter:** ~hurt~

**- tweedles, TweedleEth, and TweedleEv have signed in -**

**Duchess:** Hello, My Loves!

**tweedles:** Hi, Duchess!

**TweedleEv:** How are you, Love?

**TweedleEth:** Yes and did it bruise?

**Duchess:** I'm good, and yes it did.

**Alice:** Did you get that cream I suggested.

**Duchess:** yep.

**Alice:** David be glad you are on my love list.

**WhiteRabbit:** Why is Reed above yourself, Kira?

**- Dormouse has signed in -**

**Dormouse:** Hi! I'm on top of Kira?

**MarchHare:** ~leaves this be~

**MadHatter:** ~does not~ I don't know Reed. Are you? Poor Shane.

**Duchess:** DAVID! and Hi darling, I meant on Kurt's love list.

**Dormouse:** ~blushes~ Oh... umm...Well we decided that's how it should be.

**Duchess:** Bro's before hoes.

**MarchHare:** then David and I should be higher up then YOU

**TweedleEth:** Are you saying Kira is a hoe.

**TweedleEv:** Respond with care, Wesley.

**WhiteRabbit:** They used your real name. HIDE.

**MarchHare:** It means best friends over girls, Evan. Kira is not a hoe.

**Duchess:** Yeah, but anyway if that's your reasoning Wes I'm above you because you and David are hoes.

**MadHatter:** HEY!

**Alice:** Okay all I got from this is you fighting over Wes and Davids promiscuity and the fact that you and Reed talk about my love life.

**Duchess:** No, no, no, dear husband. I only talk about your love life with you. BTW, good job Blaine.

**WhiteRabbit:** O_O?

**MarchHare:** Details.

**MadHatter:** Now.

**Duchess:** It was a joke, you hoes.

**MadHatter:** are you gonna call us that for the whole conversation?

**Duchess:** Depends.

**MarchHare:** On?

**Duchess:** what song you type-serenade me with.

**Alice:** YES! Kira and I already have our song.

**Duchess:** We sure do.

**WhiteRabbit:** :(

**Duchess:** Blaine.

**WhiteRabbit:** what.

**Duchess:** I love you. More then Kurts cookies.

**WhiteRabbit:** Awe.

**MarchHare:** Don't lie to him.

**MadHatter:** yeah the point was to up his cheer not his ego.

**Duchess:** I was never one for chocolate chip so it was not a lie.

**MarchHare:** TWINS!

**tweedles:** yes?

**MarchHare:** I think she's broken.

**Duchess:** Hey! :(

**TweedleEth:** she likes peanut butter cookies.

**TweedleEv:** and oreos.

**TweedleEth:** with lots of milk.

**TweedleEv:** Yes, she loves milk.

**Duchess:** It's good for you.

**TweedleEth:** But a pack of oreos a day?

**TweedleEv:** Not healthy. But we love you.

**Duchess:** If you don't approve why do you feed my habit?

**TweedleEth:** Because we love you.

**TweedleEv:** we've just stated this.

**Alice:** You have a pack of oreos on hand at all times and you don't share? ~hurt~

**Duchess:** I was told you did not like them.

**Alice:** By who?

**WhiteRabbit:** ~hides~

**Duchess:** Blaine.

**Alice:** BLAINE?

**Duchess:** we shared some the other day.

**MarchHare:** Yeah we were there...

**MadHatter:** Was very fun.

**Dormouse:** Lots of cookies.

**Alice:** Was I the only one not present at this cookie party?

**tweedles:** We weren't there D:

**Duchess:** Oh my loves you were shopping with Kurt.

**Alice:** I thought you said the other day. if I was shopping with the tweedles that would mean you did this YESTERDAY.

**Duchess:** O.O Blaine told me you didn't like them. Wes said At all. David said Not even the sight.

**Dormouse:** I just asked if I could have some.

**Duchess:** and what my darling wants, my darling gets so.

**Dormouse:** ~blushes~

**Alice:** You three SUCK. I love oreos.

**Duchess:** On our next sleep over we shall buy ever kind and have a Musical-a-thon. Just us.

**WhiteRabbit:** !

**MarchHare:** Have pity!

**MadHatter:** that's just mean.

**Dormouse:** Can I come, Kira?

**Duchess:** of course!

**TweedleEth:** What about us?

**Duchess:** No.

**TweedleEv:** :(?

**Duchess:** It will be a night for talking about boys. And I refuse to listen to you two talk about how hot Johnny Depp is as the Mad Hatter again.

**TweedleEth:** We wouldn't do that.

**TweedleEv:** at least not right away.

**Alice:** seriously? Johnny Depp.

**Duchess:** they have that in common with Wesley.

**MarchHare:** KIRA!

**Duchess:** only he was all for Edward Scissorhands

**MadHatter:** BRB. Can't breathe.

**WhiteRabbit:** Same

**tweedles:** same.

**Dormouse:** Captain Jack. if he was cleaner.

**Duchess:** I'll let Shane know.

**Dormouse:** !

**Alice:** and I can help with the costume.

**Dormouse:** ~crawls back into the hole~

**Duchess:** He goes there an awful lot.

**Alice:** Only when you are present.

**Duchess:** I feel special.

**Alice:** You should. So Saturday.

**Duchess:** for what? OH! Yes perfect. Reed, darling is saturday good for you.

**Dormouse:** ...yes :s

**Duchess:** I apologize for making you uncomfortable love.

**TweedleEv:** HEY!

**Duchess:** I mean darling.

**TweedleEth:** :)

**Duchess:** Logan's online. I should say hi.

**WhiteRabbit:** no you shouldn't.

**Duchess:** can you all breathe now?

**Alice:** Be nice, Blaine.

**- Knave has signed in -**

**MarchHare:** Kira... -.-'

**Knave:** What can I do for you Kira?

**Duchess:** well hello to you too!

**Knave:** Hello darling, how are you?

**WhiteRabbit:** ?

**Alice:** ?

**tweedles:** darling o-O

**Duchess:** I'm good, babe how are you?

**tweedles:** O_O!

**Knave:** Good. Now what can I do for you?

**Duchess:** Movie Night :D

**Knave:** Movie night...?

**Duchess:** You know you wanna cuddle.

**MadHatter:** What the hell!

**Knave:** when?

**Duchess:** YAY! Friday night.

**Knave:** Sure.

**Duchess:** awesome!

**Knave:** I have to go.

**Duchess:** I'm sad now.

**Knave:** Bye, Duchess. Kurt.

**Duchess:** Bye!

**Alice:** um.. bye?

**- Knave has signed out -**

**TweedleEth:** Duchess?

**Duchess:** Yes, love?

**TweedleEv:** Why are you socializing closely with the Knave?

**Duchess:** Because we are friends.

**Alice:** and you're close enough for a sleepover already.

**Duchess:** ever hear of the pot and the kettle?

**Dormouse:** yeah but we're different.

**Duchess:** Explain this.

**WhiteRabbit:** Alone with Logan isn't exactly safe.

**MarchHare:** this isn't just a prejudice to Stuarts

**MadHatter:** partial prejudice but other then that.

**Duchess:** Kurt. Thoughts?

**Alice:** I'm not very comfortable with it either.

**Duchess:** you all know I was joking about the cuddling.

**Dormouse:** that's not what we're worried about.

**Duchess:** okay correction: You all know I'm not dumb enough to spend a whole night with him un-medicated.

**WhiteRabbit:** O_O

**MarchHare:** wait...huh?

**Alice:** you know?

**Duchess:** I told you we're friends.

**WhiteRabbit:** I dated him and didn't know this till a year after the fact.

**Duchess:** You've all met me. I'm just one of those people.

**Alice:** Ah..right. Didn't consider that.

**MadHatter:** one of what people.

**Alice:** The type you spill your life too, because you just know it won't change with them. You know it's not gossip.

**Duchess:** Exactly. I'm just that type of person. I'm a cancer so..

**Dormouse:** I get that I mean we all did get pretty close with Kira immediately. She's like Kurt in that way.

**Duchess:** I take that as a compliment.

**Alice:** As do I.

**TweedleEth:** Cancer you say.

**TweedleEv:** meaning your birthday approaches :D

**Duchess:** No.

**Alice:** Oh right I've gotten down to two choices for your present..

**Duchess:** Kurt...

**Alice:** Just something small. I promise.

**tweedles:** why 'no'?

**Duchess:** A: Don't lie to me, T: you two go WAY over the top.

**MarchHare:** When is it?

**MadHatter:** yeah, we hoes refuse to be out done by a gay man.

**WhiteRabbit:** pardon me?

**Duchess:** Uh-oh.

**MadHatter:** calm yourself.

**MarchHare:** we just meant that you shop better then we do.

**Duchess:** Stereotype! :D

**Alice:** True for me.

**Dormouse:** me too.

**WhiteRabbit:** ...

**Duchess:** It's okay Blaine you can sing Happy Birthday. Your voice is like crack to me.

**Alice:** Hey!

**WhiteRabbit:** Uhm.. thanks?

**Duchess:** It's a compliment, his voice is beautiful, my dear.

**Alice:** What about me?

**Duchess:** I'm letting you get a gift aren't I.

**Alice:** yeah..

**Duchess:** that's more then my family is allowed to do.

**TweedleEth:** When is your birthday duchess?

**TweedleEv:** We have to plan.

**Duchess:** No. You two are banned from the celebration. which will take as long as it takes for Blaine to sing and for me to open the gift Kurt has demanded to buy me.

**Alice:** I'm your husband. It's my job.

**Dormouse:** I want to get you something!

**Duchess:** -.-'

**Dormouse:** Please, Honey?

**Duchess:** :o O_O

**MarchHare:** The boy must be desperate

**WhiteRabbit:** Wow Reed. Whats Shane's pet name?

**MadHatter:** Shnookums?

**MarchHare:** pooky?

**TweedleEth:** HoneyBunch?

**TweedleEv:** Precious?

**TweedleEth:** Loveling?

**TweedleEv:** Sugar?

**TweedleEth:** Button?

**TweedleEv:** Dumpling?

**TweedleEth:** Tootsie?

**TweedleEv:** Dollface?

**TweedleEth:** Dove?

**TweedleEv:** Babycake?

**TweedleEth:** Dreamboat?

**TweedleEv:** Stud Muffin?

**TweedleEth:** Sugar Plum?

**Duchess:** ENOUGH!

**Alice:** Wow you two. just...wow.

**WhiteRabbit:** So many choices!

**Alice:** Do it and you will never get my cookies again.

**Duchess:** Kurt read your comment as if you were Wes and David.

**Alice:** Oh Gaga... I can hear them now.

**Duchess:** Twins?

**tweedles:** Yes, Princess?

**Duchess:** Get off that webpage. NOW.

**TweedleEth:** But the choices, My Passion!

**TweedleEv:** there are just so many, Beloved!

**Duchess:** N. O. W.

**WhiteRabbit:** send me the link.

**Alice:** Send me a nerf gun.

**WhiteRabbit:** keep the link.

**Alice:** Smart boy.

**Duchess:** Hey, HoeBoys!

**MarchHare:** yeah?

**Duchess:** Thought of a song for me yet?

**MadHatter:** uhhh, Katy Perry.

**Duchess:** Blaine are you in the room with David?

**WhiteRabbit:** Yes wh...-.-' You people are mean.

**Alice:** That was harsh. True. But harsh.

**WhiteRabbit:** ~sulking~ she's a good artist!

**Duchess:** That is also true. and no David. If I wanted Katy Perry

**Alice:** she's call Blaine.

**WhiteRabbit:** You all suck.

**Alice:** You like it.

**MarchHare:** UNWANTED VISUAL

**Duchess:** maybe for you.

**Dormouse:** Kira!

**TweedleEth:** Is there something you haven't told us, Duchess?

**TweedleEv:** That comment was intriguing.

**WhiteRabbit:** and a little disturbing.

**MadHatter:** seriously.

**Duchess:** I'm an open person. Just go with that.

**MarchHare:** We'd rather not.

**Dormouse:** Kira, do you have breakable things in your living room? (Kurt said I should ask)

**Duchess:** Nuh...oh yeah we'd watch the movies in my bedroom so your safe Darling.

**Alice:** Where will we sleep.

**Duchess:** with me.

**MadHatter:** If you're watching movies in your room with Kurt and Reed...

**MarchHare:** Where are you gonna watch movies with _Logan_.

**Duchess:** same venue.

**WhiteRabbit:** so you'll share a bed with him as well?

**Duchess:** is this a round about way of asking if theres another place Kurt can sleep? are you jealous Blaine?

**WhiteRabbit:** NO! I just think its weird you're gonna share a bed with him.

**Duchess:** You are so lime green jell-o and you can even admit it to yourself. If it makes you feel better Kurt is totally free to sleep on my couch.

**Alice:** couch.

**Duchess:** Its a hide-a-bed.

**Alice:** Oh.

**Duchess:** or me and Reed can cuddle and you can take my bed. whichever.

**Dormouse:** o.o

**Duchess:** It's not like I'm gonna take advantage of you. Shane could easy beat me six ways to tuesday.

**WhiteRabbit:** so _Logan_ can sleep on the hide-a-bed?

**Duchess:** God will you people give it a rest. In case you forgot, which I don't know how Blaine could, Logan is GAY. and so are Kurt and Reed. Calm yourselves.

**TweedleEth:** That and she has quite a large bed.

**TweedleEv:** It's very comfortable.

**Duchess:** O_O I have to go.

**MarchHare:** UH-UH You are staying now.

**MadHatter:** Yeah this story needs sharing.

**Alice:** You two are incorrigible. **I've **slept with the twins.

**WhiteRabbit:** WHAT?

**Alice:** In the same bed. After Christmas before we went to New York. Any bells?

**WhiteRabbit:** You two crawled into bed with him?

**TweedleEth:** Nope.

**TweedleEv:** Never.

**tweedles:** why do you think such things?

**Duchess:** Okay, I need new friends.

**Dormouse:** Newer.

**Duchess:** Hmm?

**Dormouse:** Well technically we are new friends.

**Duchess:** I love you.

**Dormouse:** okay.

**Duchess:** :D

**Alice:** So we three are gonna cuddle and eat food we'll regret in the morning while singing loudly along with the movies we watch.

**Duchess:** Yes and laughing!

**Alice:** laughing?

**Duchess:** I refuse to have a Movie-thon without at least one comedy. or if that fails we'll watch Burlesque! theres music in that.

**MarchHare:** and Christina Aguilera.

**MadHatter:** you should lend us that.

**WhiteRabbit:** and Cam Gigandet, you should lend ME that.

**Alice:** Something you need to tell me Blaine?

**MarchHare:** He has a die-hard crush on Tom Felton!

**Alice:** I knew that already.

**Duchess:** Me too.

**WhiteRabbit:** A: You like him too! MH: Shut it, and D: Really?

**Duchess:** have you SEEN him?

**WhiteRabbit:** three letters or less, Kira.

**Duchess:** Three letters? Y-U-M

**WhiteRabbit:** Divorce Kurt, I'll be your gay husband.

**Duchess:** OOOH!

**Alice:** ~sad~

**Duchess:** Wait I can't! Kurt will give my love spot to one of the hoes! and he's such good people.

**MarchHare:** I deserve that love spot!

**MadHatter:** I deserve it too!

**Alice:** Only one can have it.

**MadHatter:** Me.

**MarchHare:** No Me!

**MadHatter:** ME

**MarchHare:** I met him FIRST!

**MadHatter:** consult the list and you'll see this doesn't matter.

**MarchHare:** Excuse us, I must kill a certain warbler.

**TweedleEth:** Where are we on the list Alice?

**TweedleEv:** Yes are we above Reed?

**Duchess:** I'm not even above Reed.

**TweedleEth:** Are we above the Rabbit.

**TweedleEv:** We must be!

**Alice:** -.-' Why do we always end up on this topic?

**Duchess:** They can't handle the fact that Reed and I are a dead tie for second place.

**Dormouse:** True!

**Duchess:** BOYS! Sing to me through text.

**MadHatter:** We can't think of anything.

**Duchess:** ~disappointed~

**MarchHare:** That's a lovely suggestion, Kurt.

**Alice:** I thought so.

**Duchess:** are you shouting idea's at them?

**Alice:** Yes.

**Duchess:** Good.

**MarchHare:** Maybe this could be the line, That starts the whole story

**Duchess:** oh dear god.

**MadHatter:** Maybe you could be the one, The one who's meant for me

**Alice:** hush you!

**MarchHare:** I know that I should wait, But what if you're my soul mate?

**MadHatter:** I'll slow down when you say, slow down, We can

**MarchHare:** We can party like the weekend, You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah

**MadHatter:** I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin', I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

**Duchess:** Okay STOP.

**MarchHare:** Why?

**MadHatter:** Do you not like the song?

**Alice:** Oh she likes the song. She's just looking out for you.

**MarchHare:** ?

**MadHatter:** ...

**TweedleEth:** Very considerate, duchess.

**TweedleEv:** But the damage has been done.

**Duchess:** Boys. No.

**TweedleEv:** They are the ones who agreed to THAT song.

**TweedleEth:** the coffin is made and the nails have been driven.

**MarchHare:** Blaine.. help?

**WhiteRabbit:** can't have to apologize to Kurt about the oreo thing.

**Alice:** I can't believe you'd lie to Kira.

**Duchess:** Everyone lies to me. The twins do it the most.

**tweedles:** WHEN?

**Duchess:** Every time you say you like me, loves.

**TweedleEth:** But that's the truth.

**TweedleEv:** Why don't you believe us? You believe the Dormouse.

**Dormouse:** [Duchess: Don't let them drag me into this!]

**Duchess:** Oh Reed, darling its alright. and Tweedles the dear Dormouse holds a different type of love.

**Alice:** But she loves me best.

**tweedles:** NUH-UH

**Alice:** Yeah huh!

**TweedleEth:** No.

**Alice:** Yes.

**TweedleEv:** FALSE

**Alice:** No its true.

**Duchess:** Okay if you're trying to make a point FINE we won't talk about your love list any more. (Even though I'm still above Wes and David.)

**MarchHare:** Stop lying to yourself!

**MadHatter:** Its not healthy.

**WhiteRabbit:** You two are seriously in denial.

**Dormouse:** Is Egypt pretty?

**Duchess:** ~gasp!~

**Alice:** Cute Reed, very cute.

**WhiteRabbit:** What do you mean cute?

**MarchHare:** you two aren't planning to leave the Andersons high and dry are you?

**MadHatter:** cause that would be funny as hell.

**WhiteRabbit:** What. Did. You. Say?

**MadHatter:** that it would be very very sad?

**MarchHare:** So tragic o-o

**Alice:** you boys are sick!

**Duchess:** Plus the Andersons wouldn't be high and dry they'd have the tweedles...

**tweedles:** huh :'(

**Dormouse:** Because its a three way.

**Alice:** _menage a trois_ if you will.

**Duchess:** silly or serious.

**Alice:** Oh the choices! :P

**Dormouse:** Silly.

**Duchess:** o.o

**Alice:** o.o

**WhiteRabbit:** Kurt :)

**Alice:** Yes?

**WhiteRabbit:** If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need

**Alice:** :o. The money? The fame? The Fortune?

**WhiteRabbit:** Never could compete.

**Alice:** :D

**MadHatter:** oh dear sweat Herman Dalton.

**WhiteRabbit:** life would be a party it'd be ecstasy!

**Duchess:** I refuse to bare witness to your Glam Nation innuendo's night boys!

**TweedleEth:** Good night, Duchess!

**TweedleEv:** Sleep well!

**- Duchess has signed out -**

**Dormouse:** I need sleep too I have to get up early to finish my painting.

**MadHatter:** Don't leave us with the lovebirds Reed!

**MarchHare:** Take pity!

**- Dormouse has signed out -**

**MarchHare:** ...ouch

**Alice:** Blaine?

**MadHatter:** say - Yo no hablo Ingles!

**WhiteRabbit:** Yes, Kurt?

**MarchHare:** Damn. v.v

**Alice:** I'm here for you entertainment.

**MarchHare:** And I am SO gone.

**MadHatter:** Seconded.

**- MarchHare and MadHatter have signed out. -**

**WhiteRabbit:** So much for their "relationship".

**Alice:** They just don't understand our love.

**WhiteRabbit:** I do...and by the way

**Alice:** hmm?

**WhiteRabbit:** My rooms empty now.

**Alice:** Be there in 20 seconds.

**WhiteRabbit** :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Naughty naughty! But you liked it. I know you did. So I don't have anything to do with what you recognize [as stated], but if I did, I would SO want to own Tom Felton. Don't even try to tell me you don't agree! Reviews are lovely, lovely Klainebows!


	6. InterTWINed

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> You boys are incorrigible. Based off CP Coulters 'Dalton'.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Prepare for homosexual flirtation, some seriously skitzo conversation, and lots and lots of fluff.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Couples:<strong> Klaine, Rane, Evira, Wevid

**A/N:** I apologize for the gap but I suffered writers block like you wouldn't believe. More like writers everest. But finally some inspiration! R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Windsor Branch

**Topic:** I can't believe you two.

**Duchess:** Thanks again Tweedles for invading my movie-thon with Logan.

**TweedleEth:** You're welcome!

**Alice:** Guys, that was sarcasm.

**TweedleEv:** She's still welcome.

**TweedleEth:** Yes very welcome.

**TweedleEv:** to come over.

**TweedleEth:** Day or Night.

**TweedleEv:** We'll leave the window unlocked.

**TweedleEth:** you can climb up the tree outside it.

**TweedleEv:** Feel free to do so tonight!

**Duchess:** How about no.

**- WhiteRabbit and Dormouse have just signed in -**

**tweedles:** awe u.u

**WhiteRabbit:** Still pissed?

**Duchess:** YES!

**Dormouse:** are they still acting as though you've accepted their apology?

**Duchess:** refer to my last comment.

**Alice:** I know it was bad of them to break into your house but it's kinda cute that they missed you.

**Duchess:** We spent that entire day together. Why couldn't they have invaded during our Musical-thon?

**- MarchHare and MadHatter have just signed in -**

**TweedleEth:** because.

**WhiteRabbit:** care to elaborate?

**TweedleEv:** Alice said if we ruined their fun he would never give us any more cookies

**TweedleEth:** and that would be a bad thing O_O

**TweedleEv:** awful really.

**MarchHare:** What's awful is that right after he told you that you came into our room and stole our batch.

**MadHatter:** Yeah man it took us three hours to get Kurt to make us more.

**Alice:** I was busy!

**MarchHare:** yeah attacking Blaine's face!

**Dormouse:** o.o

**MadHatter:** Reed, you do not have the right to act naive anymore!

**Duchess:** Don't yell at My Darling!

**MadHatter:** or what?

**Duchess:** or I show you why I have three MVP trophies for baseball.

**MarchHare:** Tell me you were equipment manager.

**Duchess:** Never missed a hit.

**Dormouse:** she showed us a tape of an old game, she's awesome.

**Duchess:** thank you darling!

**Alice:** didn't you say your ex called you 'Homerun Honey'?

**tweedles:** her what?

**Duchess:** KURT!

**TweedleEth:** you have an ex?

**MarchHare:** guys she probably has several.

**TweedleEv:** D:!

**Duchess:** Shut. Up. Wesley!

**MadHatter:** That was a compliment.

**Duchess:** Blaine?

**WhiteRabbit:** Yeah?

**Duchess:** Hit them. With the heaviest text book you have.

**WhiteRabbit:** will algebra do?

**Duchess:** yes.

**MarchHare:** Excuse me while I lock the door.

**WhiteRabbit:** Tweedles please unlock the door.

**MadHatter:** NOMANDON'TDOIT!

**tweedles:** ~really very sad~

**Duchess:** Oh will you two get over it, _yes_ I have dated others in the past. But only one boyfriend and its long over. and _WAY_ past forgotten.

**TweedleEth:** Was he rude to you, Duchess?

**TweedleEv:** Whats his name and social insurance number?

**Alice:** dear gaga...

**Dormouse:** Don't tell them.

**Duchess:** I don't plan to.

**MarchHare:** woah, I didn't know they invaded your sleepover.

**MadHatter:** was it awesome Kurt?

**Alice:** they invaded the Logan one not ours.

**Duchess:** And it was rude.

**WhiteRabbit:** but it's cute that they missed you.

**Duchess:** That is what Kurt said.

**Dormouse:** almost exactly xP

**MarchHare:** ~rainbow vomit~

**MadHatter:** ~coughs up a bunny~

**WhiteRabbit:** Really guys?

**Duchess:** Kurt you left that Hermes scarf at my house btw.

**Alice:** What!

**Duchess:** It's still in my room on the bedpost.

**WhiteRabbit:** 0-0

**MarchHare:** Tweedles I think its a good thing you didn't crash their sleepover.

**Dormouse:** ~uncomfortable~

**Duchess:** wow guys just...~facepalm~

**TweedleEth:** Duchess would never.

**TweedleEv:** Yes. She prefers blondes :(

**MadHatter:** ! Details. Now.

**Dormouse:** Kira what are they talking about.

**WhiteRabbit:** footnotes will suffice.

**Duchess:** Logan and I watched movies in the living room and it was cold the end.

**MarchHare:** Cold.

**Duchess:** Yes.

**MadHatter:** Cold like: 'he went and found you a blanket'?

**TweedleEth:** No. cold like: 'He had his arms around her and her head was on his chest.'

**TweedleEv:** They were asleep when we walked in.

**WhiteRabbit:** I...wh...I...

**Alice:** Breathe, Blaine.

**WhiteRabbit:** you knew about this?

**Alice:** of course.

**Duchess:** He's my gay husband.

**TweedleEth:** and we are uncared for

**Duchess:** !

**TweedleEv:** Green eyes _are_ better then Blue.

**TweedleEth:** so we understand.

**Duchess:** No you don't.

**tweedles:** we are going to watch a movie now.

**- TweedleEth, TweedleEv and tweedles have signed out -**

**Duchess:** Blaine

**WhiteRabbit:** Yeah?

**Duchess:** Tell Hansel that if he notices someone creeping, ignore it.

**Alice:** That's trespassing.

**Duchess:** I have a set of beautiful twins mad at me. What would _you_ do?

**Alice:** I'll let Han know.

**- Duchess has signed out -**

**Dormouse:** Oh I have to go. I have to be up early again.

**MarchHare:** to call Shane..

**Alice:** HUSH YOU!

**- Dormouse has signed out -**

**WhiteRabbit:** Okay, now tell us what happened at the Logan night.

**Alice:** Blaine!

**MarchHare:** Everything you know.

**Alice:** Wesley!

**MadHatter:** Start from the beginning.

**Alice:** David? Urg fine!

**MarchHare:** Well?

**Alice:** She made him dinner?

**MadHatter:** Continue.

**Alice:** Salmon, rice and a spinach salad and then they argued over movies, she claims she lost spectacularily, and they moved to the living room.

**WhiteRabbit:** Where she apparently got cold.

**Alice:** Yup and kept it to herself.

**MarchHare:** If she kept it to herself then..

**MadHatter:** Tell me you're joking.

**Alice:** Nope, He saw her shiver and then pulled her close.

**WhiteRabbit:** ...

**Alice:** she said it was like a reflex.

**MadHatter:** reflex.

**MarchHare:** probably from the Blaine days.

**WhiteRabbit:** I suggest you prop something up against your door.

**MadHatter:** Why?

**Alice:** give you more time to hop out the window when he comes to get you.

**MarchHare:** O_O good night!

**MadHatter:** yeah bye!

**- MarchHare and MadHatter have signed out -**

**Alice:** So you've always been a cuddler.

**WhiteRabbit:** Let's not speak about this.

**Alice:** But I'm cold. :(

**WhiteRabbit:** I'll put a movie in.

**Alice:** :D Disney?

**WhiteRabbit:** Who are you talking to?

**Alice:** Be right there.

**WhiteRabbit:** I'm impatient already.

**- Alice has signed out -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it's really short but this is what I got. Not that anyone really cares if I update. Cause it's been so long since I have that you've probably moved onto better things [Which you should so send me a link to]. Let me know what you think and if there are any ideas you want to float my way it would be much appreciated so PM me! Reviews are lovely, lovely Klainebows!


	7. Song Apologies

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Got a secret, Duchess? Based off CP Coulters 'Dalton'  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Prepare for homosexual flirtation, some seriously skitzo conversation, and lots and lots of fluff.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Couples:<strong> Klaine, Rane, Evira, Wevid

***~General Disclaimers Here~***

**A/N:** Once again, HUGE gap between newbies. My block is starting to get really annoying, so I turned on some Disney. That's a lie I had a marathon...BUT! I did get some ideas and so here they are. and True to form the conversation is more twisted than a roller coaster. Enjoy! R&R

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Stuart Branch  
><strong>Topic:<strong> Salad...really?

**Duchess:** What? are you discussing dinner options?

**KingOfHearts:** No we were talking about you.

**Duchess:** ...?

**Knave:** The dinner you made, These two wanted to know what it was.

**CheshireCat:** Correction: Derek wanted to know. I could not care less.

**Duchess:** Salmon, rice, and spinach salad. There. In a nice neat line too.

**KingOfHearts:** And you call that dinner?

**Knave:** Shut up, Derek.

**Duchess:** Not like I was going for an award or anything.

**Knave:** It was delicious.

**Duchess:** Thank you.

**KingOfHearts:** And something you could do in your sleep.

**Duchess:** Probably, but from what I hear YOU burn water.

**CheshireCat:** ..true

**Knave:** You're no better Jules.

**CheshireCat:** neither are you.

**Duchess:** Lucky for you, you all get pass cards. Because you are all male.

**KingOfHearts:** But Logan's gay.

**Duchess:** point?

**Knave:** And?

**KingOfHearts:** Makes him kinda feminine. Which revokes said 'pass card'.

**Knave:** Oh really?

**Duchess:** Not really. Rich boys rarely know their ways around a kitchen.

**CheshireCat:** and rich girls do?

**Duchess:** depends on the girl.

**Knave:** You have a famous chef for an uncle though. Not exactly the best example.

**Duchess:** He taught me JACK. Unless asked to by Robert.

**CheshireCat:** Whose Robert?

**Knave:** Her father. Moving on to what you boys were saying about the movies.

**KingOfHearts:** Can't believe you saw Burlesque with out me.

**Duchess:** Get the DVD.

**KingOfHearts:** Oh I have it.

**Duchess:** so...

**KingOfHearts:** Just can't believe you convinced Logan to watch it.

**Duchess:** It's Christina Aguilera and Cher, gay or not the voices are worth it.

**CheshireCat:** Well Christina's body is not that bad either.

**Knave:** says one who has met her.

**Duchess:** I hate you.

**CheshireCat:** Met Cher too.

**Duchess:** I'm leaving now.

**Knave:** Goodbye.

**Duchess:** See you!

**- Duchess has signed out -**

**KingOfHearts:** Just because he's met Christina and Cher?

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Windsor Branch  
><strong>Topic:<strong> Like an angel from the penthouse of heaven.

**Alice:** Umm?

**WhiteRabbit:** What is this?

**MadHatter:** We thought you set it up for Kurt.

**WhiteRabbit:** What!

**MarchHare:** Well, you've said it before.

**Alice:** wow...

**- Dormouse, TweedleEth and TweedleEv have signed in -**

**MarchHare:** What no joint account today?

**TweedleEth:** Oops!

**- tweedles has signed in -**

**TweedleEv:** fixed! :D

**Alice:** Since when do you two slip on something?

**TweedleEth:** Since we visited heaven.

**TweedleEv:** and met and angel.

**tweedles:** it was beautiful.

**WhiteRabbit:** Care to explain?

**- Duchess has joined chat -**

**Dormouse:** Hi Kira!

**TweedleEth:** YAY!

**TweedleEv:** :D :D :D

**Duchess:** Hi, Darling...

**WhiteRabbit:** How are you?

**Duchess:** Good...and just read the topic. I'm gonna go!

**tweedles:** D:

**Alice:** Get back here!

**MarchHare:** Now.

**MadHatter:** We'll find you!

**Duchess:** Damn u.u

**WhiteRabbit:** What are they talking about?

**Alice:** ...or do we want to know?

**Duchess:** You people are sick.

**MarchHare:** What happened?

**MadHatter:** Yeah, why are you an angel now?

**MarchHare:** I thought they were mad at you.

**TweedleEth:** How could we ever stay mad at her.

**TweedleEv:** Especially after that.

**tweedles:** We need to see if Han caught it.

**Duchess:** O_O excuse me I need to make a call.

**WhiteRabbit:** Okay. Bad or not. Tell me now.

**Alice:** Tell us now.

**WhiteRabbit:** Yes.

**Duchess:** ...fine. I sang to them.

**MarchHare:** You can sing?

**MadHatter:** You sing?

**Alice:** I didn't get to hear?

**Duchess:** They wouldn't even LOOK at me. What was I supposed to do?

**Alice:** Kiss them.

**WhiteRabbit:** Kurt!

**TweedleEth:** Yes, listen to Alice :D

**TweedleEv:** The song was pretty too.

**Duchess:** Really, Kurt? Just lay one on each of them?

**MarchHare:** Or both at the same time.

**MadHatter:** Yeah I hope Han caught it now.

**Duchess:** He did. And I threatened his motherboard if he did not ERASE.

**TweedleEth:** But but..

**TweedleEv:** What if we want to see?

**Duchess:** I'll sing to you tomorrow.

**tweedles:** YAY!

**Alice:** v.v

**Duchess:** you can come too, my dear Husband.

**Alice:** Duet?

**Duchess:** I'd LOVE to.

**WhiteRabbit:** o.o

**Duchess:** Yes Blaine I would most definitely love to attack your boyfriend.

**Alice:** O_O!

**WhiteRabbit:** Please don't.

**MarchHare:** oh please do.

**Duchess:** WESLEY!

**MarchHare:** O_O

**Alice:** What did you sing.

**Duchess:** I plead the fifth.

**MadHatter:** We will hold you in contempt!

**Duchess:** Meaning?

**Dormouse:** Tie you to a chair and stare at you until you tell us.

**Alice:** O_O

**WhiteRabbit:** O_O

**MarchHare:** O_O

**MadHatter:** O_O

**tweedles:** We'll help!

**Duchess:** HEY! and Darling? what has happened to you?

**MarchHare:** Far to much Anderson

**Alice:** definitely.

**WhiteRabbit:** HEY! and Kurt? :(

**Alice:** Oh you know I love you

Duchess: ! :D

**MadHatter:** But you love me and Wes more.

**Duchess:** LIES!

**Alice:** I swear if you start this up again I will NEVER bake again. EVER.

**WhiteRabbit:** Except for me.

**Alice:** Yes.

**Duchess:** u.u

**TweedleEth:** She sang Lifehouse.

**Duchess:** ETHAN!

**TweedleEv:** A Capella

**Duchess:** ~crawls into hole to die~

**Dormouse:** Awe!

**Alice:** And it was amazing?

**Duchess:** Ouch?

**TweedleEth:** Yes.

**TweedleEv:** Very much so.

**TweedleEth:** You should sing to us again.

**Duchess:** What?

**TweedleEv:** Yes right now!

**Duchess:** But..

**TweedleEth:** Calling!

**Duchess:** URG!

**Alice:** Oh you know you want to sing to them.

**MadHatter:** And us.

**MarchHare:** Yes I am hurt you never mentioned this talent.

**WhiteRabbit:** I mean I knew you liked to sing but I didn't think you did it much.

**Alice:** What?

**MadHatter:** Excuse me?

**MarchHare:** What are you talking about?

**tweedles:** YOU KNEW?

**Duchess:** Thanks...Blaine.

**WhiteRabbit:** Yeah she told me before one of our coffee date things.

**Alice:** And you never told me?

**Duchess:** It just slipped out.

**Alice:** No.

**Duchess:** He threatened me with Katy Perry if I didn't answer his freaking speed round questions.

**MarchHare:** harsh.

**MadHatter:** You have speed round questions.

**WhiteRabbit:** Yes. I learned something else too...

**Duchess:** Shut your face before I break it. And I don't need my Husband more mad at me!

**Dormouse:** violence.

**Duchess:** Necessary.

**Alice:** How so?

**Duchess:** Drop it.

**Alice:** Tell Me.

**Duchess:** Drop it.

**Alice:** Tell Me.

**Duchess:** Drop it.

**Alice:** Kira.

**Duchess:** Kurt?

**Alice:** I want to know.

**Duchess:** What's it like to want?

**Alice:** O_O

**MarchHare:** Ouch...

**MadHatter:** woah

**WhiteRabbit:** So I should lock that knowledge up.

**Duchess:** In Siberia. Please.

**WhiteRabbit:** Okay.

**Duchess:** Kurt?

**Alice:** :(?

**Duchess:** I still love you best!

**TweedleEth:** !

**Duchess:** Of my gay boys.

**TweedleEv:** oh well that's alright then.

**Duchess:** Bite me.

**tweedles:** we'd love to.

**Duchess:** O_O ...Help.

**Dormouse:** I have to go.

**Duchess:** D:!

**Dormouse:** I have a paper to finish for Murdoch.

**Alice:** Go.

**MadHatter:** Now.

**MarchHare:** Research like you life depends on it.

**WhiteRabbit:** Which, with him, it does.

**Dormouse:** By Kira!

**Duchess:** By my Darling!

**- Dormouse has signed out -**

**MarchHare:** Why does he never say goodbye to us?

**Duchess:** You live together?

**MadHatter:** Still.

**MarchHare:** Hurtful.

**Duchess:** Wow..oh damn it!

**Alice:** what?

**Duchess:** I'm gonna be late, Bye Loves, Husband, Husbands lover!

**Alice:** Bye!

**WhiteRabbit:** Bye? and lover really?

**Alice:** Embrace it

**TweedleEth:** Bye Love!

**TweedleEv:** Yes and that was a lovely rendition of Cascada

**Duchess:** -.-', Bye Wes, Bye David.

**MarchHare:** Bye

**MadHatter:** Talk to you later.

**- Duchess has signed out -**

**TweedleEth:** I'm sad now.

**TweedleEv:** Me too...

**tweedles:** Video games?

**TweedleEth:** Perfect!

**TweedleEv:** I agree :D

**- TweedleEth, TweedleEv and tweedles have just signed out -**

**Alice:** Did they just have a conversation with themselves.

**MarchHare:** You're shocked by this?

**MadHatter:** I thought you knew this happened.

**WhiteRabbit:** Boys, I think that was his first time.

**MadHatter:** and we can say we were there!

**MarchHare:** when he lost his Tweedle-ginity.

**Alice:** What?

**WhiteRabbit:** Well the twins don't often talk to themselves with the _third member_ aka their _tweedles_ persona.

**MadHatter:** But when they do? Its either scary, amusing, or fighting.

**Alice:** The tweedles fight?

**MadHatter:** Rarely.

**MarchHare:** I think in their entire lives they've fought _each other_...twice?

**WhiteRabbit:** four times

**MadHatter:** How do you know?

**WhiteRabbit:** Audee told me.

**Alice:** Audee?

**MarchHare:** Tweedles sister.

**Alice:** Oh..cool.

**MadHatter:** Shes awesome.

**WhiteRabbit:** Won't find a person on earth they love and admire more.

**MarchHare:** Except maybe themselves...

**MadHatter:** Doubtful

**Alice:** I have the same essay for Murdoch. O_O And I forgot.

**MadHatter:** We'll pray for you.

**MarchHare:** I promise to have Reed dress you for your funeral.

**Alice:** Thank you...

**- Alice has just signed out -**

**MarchHare:** Well, we have practice so...

**MadHatter:** watch some Katy Perry Blaine. it'll make the Kurt-less time go faster.

**MarchHare:** maybe..

**WhiteRabbit:** Oh shut up.

**MadHatter:** you just clicked on Teenage Dream didn't you.

**WhiteRabbit:** ...bite me.

**MarchHare:** sorry. I'm straight!

**MadHatter:** And I have a girlfriend!

**- MarchHare and MadHatter have signed out -**

**WhiteRabbit:** jerks...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, once more I apologize for the time lapse. I hope you can forgive me. And I hope you liked this installment if not...well... not my time that was wasted. xD Reviews are lovely, lovely Klainebows!

Side note: During writing I may have started writing MarchHatter and MadHare. Not my fault those two are similar to the Tweedles in that way.


	8. L is for the way

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Run and hide, Alice. you don't want in the middle. Based off CP Coulters 'Dalton'  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Prepare for homosexual flirtation, some seriously skitzo conversation, and lots and lots of fluff.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T Couples: Klaine, Rane, Evira, Wevid

**A/N:** I know it has been a while since the last entry. But you must understand that writers block is not a wall one can simply hurtle over. Now it needs to be chipped at and chipped at until you hit the right spot and it crumbles. This probably still isn't 1st-3rd chapter perfect but I am trying my best. They can't all be laughter inducing. Anyway, to those who stuck around to skim over this Thank you, I hope you at least like this addition, and please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Windsor Commons

**Topic:** Well, do you?

**Duchess:** Yes. I do. and Yes I did tell him.

**tweedles:** but why?

**Duchess:** Oh will you stop. Logan is beautiful and you both know it.

**TweedleEth:** so...

**Duchess:** and I know you've both hit on him.

**TweedleEv:** Once!

**Duchess:** More than once!

**TweedleEth:** That is not the point..

**TweedleEv:** you were flirty. and 'touchy'

**Duchess:** All I did was fix his collar. I do it to you two.

**TweedleEth:** Yes but you are not supposed to flirt with the Knave.

**Duchess:** Not "_supposed_"?

**TweedleEv:** that is not what we meant.

**Duchess:** Then enlighten me.

**TweedleEth:** We are selfish creatures...

**TweedleEv:** in a nice way...

**TweedleEth:** and flirting with the Knave

**TweedleEv:** be it innocent or otherwise.

**Duchess:** otherwise...please.

**TweedleEth:** has us feeling as though we are just some in the crowd.

**- Alice, WhiteRabbit, MarchHare, MadHatter, and Dormouse have signed in -**

**Duchess:** Do not even think about starting that. You two KNOW I love you.

**Alice:** ;o?

**WhiteRabbit:** well..

**Dormouse:** Yay you told them!

**Duchess:** o-o Kill me. Violently.

**MarchHare:** You aren't getting off that easy.

**Duchess:** I said 'violently'... v.v

**MadHatter:** Talk. NOW.

**WhiteRabbit:** Rude, David.

**Duchess:** Yes, David. Rude. Darling...hush...

**WhiteRabbit:** Uh-uh. Spill it.

**Duchess:** u.u damn.

**Alice:** Is it L-O-V-E, my Dear Wife?

**Dormouse**: sorry...

**WhiteRabbit:** -.-'

**Duchess:** You're singing that aren't you...Where did my lovely twins go?

**MadHatter:** So they're _**your**_****twins?

**MarchHare:** Hmm...:D

**Dormouse:** I don't know...there was a thud and then...

**Alice:** Silence.

**WhiteRabbit:** Which isn't like them, unless they're sleeping.

**MarchHare:** Yeah, waking tweedle silence usually stands for "_Everyone for themselves!_"

**MadHatter:** After your little declaration though...

**MarchHare:** Maybe they fainted...

**Duchess:** Don't say such nonsense..._ :s_

**WhiteRabbit:** I can hear their phone..

**MarchHare:** Okay that is _not_ Cascada..

**Duchess:** ~deadpans~

**Alice:** How exactly do you know that Wesley?

**Duchess:** Yeah, Wes...

**MarchHare:** Never you mind.

**Alice:** Isn't that you, Kira.

**Duchess:** ...

**Dormouse:** she sang it for them and they had Han make it their ringtones.

**MadHatter:** AWE!

**Duchess:** Shut up.

**MarchHare:** How sweet.

**Duchess:** Put the Shut to the Up.

**MarchHare:** Can't..it's just so _adorable_.

**Duchess:** Hey Blaine?

**WhiteRabbit:** Yeah?

**Duchess:** Know of any cliffs around here?

**WhiteRabbit:** Feel like giving Wevid a friendly nudge?

**Duchess:** No I think I'll just jump, thanks.

**tweedles:** DON'T LEAVE US!

**Alice:** This Just In: _Tweedles, Now showing signs of life._

**TweedleEth:** Oh yes, lots and lots of life

**TweedleEv:** more than usual.

**TweedleEth:** energy and excitement.

**MarchHare:** O_O

**MadHatter:** O_O sweet jesus...

**Duchess:** ?

**MarchHare:** EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!

**-MarchHare has signed out -**

**Alice:** wow...

**WhiteRabbit:** He's gonna get us in trouble again..

**MadHatter:** Yeah, and he won't be shouldering all the blame...

**- MadHatter has signed out -**

**Duchess:** those boys are weak.

**Alice:** I'd say smart actually...

**TweedleEth:** Duchess?

**Duchess:** Yes?

**TweedleEv:** Will you say it again?

**Duchess:** Umm...?

**TweedleEth:** Please?

**TweedleEv:** Pretty please?

**Dormouse:** Kira loves Tweedles

**TweedleEth:** YES!

**Duchess:** Oh.

**TweedleEv:** :]

**Duchess:** I love you.

**TweedleEth:** ^_^

**TweedleEv:** *_*

**Duchess:** But that doesn't sway my thoughts of Logan's physical appearance.

**WhiteRabbit:** Way to kill it, D.

**Duchess:** I try.

**Alice:** I'm hurt..

**WhiteRabbit:** What?

**Duchess:** Why?

**Alice:** Where's my love?

**Duchess:** I love you!

**WhiteRabbit:** I love you!

**tweedles:** We love you!

**Duchess:** I won!

**WhiteRabbit:** He kisses me.

**Duchess:** Low, Blaine, very low.

**WhiteRabbit:** :P

**Duchess:** Bite Me.

**WhiteRabbit:** maybe I will.

**TweedleEth:** Try it.

**TweedleEv:** we dare you.

**Duchess:** always with the _violence_.

**tweedles:** you are ours after all.

**Duchess:** Oh, am I?

**TweedleEth:** Yes.

**TweedleEv:** :)

**Duchess:** Hm.. Blaine can still bite me.

**WhiteRabbit:** I will!

**Alice:** I felt loved for a moment...

**Duchess:** You are, Husband dear.

**WhiteRabbit:** My boyfriend.

**Duchess:** Are we seriously doing this?

**Dormouse:** I love you Kurt!

**Alice:** Awe, I love you too, Reed.

**Duchess:** o:!

**Dormouse:** You too, Kira

**Duchess:** Yay! ^_^

**TweedleEth:** We love you, Duchess!

**TweedleEv:** Yes, and we love you most!

**Alice:** Don't even.

**WhiteRabbit:**_ ~shakes head~_ Well, I'm gonna go...

**Duchess:** TRAITOR!

**WhiteRabbit:** I have a project due.

**Duchess:** That is a weak excuse. I demand creativity.

**WhiteRabbit:** I am going to paint myself purple and streak through the mall.

**Duchess:** ...I...yeah..no. That will be extremely difficult to NOT pic...too late its in my brain...

**Alice:** Hmmm... :)

**WhiteRabbit:** O_O _~blushes~_

**Duchess:** dirrty, Kurt!

**Alice:** Can't really help it I mean have you...

**WhiteRabbit:** NO. She has not, end of discussion I have to go.

**- WhiteRabbit has signed out -**

**Duchess:** sign out... more like "**died of embarrassment**"...

**Alice:** Do I insult your loves?

**Duchess:** Frequently. But I love you

**tweedles:** huh? D:

**Alice:** Nothing! Love you too Kira.

**- Knave has signed in -**

**Duchess:** Logan ^_^

**Alice:** You are a sick person...

**Duchess:** That's enough outta you

**- Knave has joined chat -**

**Knave:** Yes, Kira?

**Duchess:** Why do you always act like I want something from you?

**Knave:** Do you?

**Duchess:** _ No..

**Knave:** Shocking.

**Duchess:** You can bite me right along with Blaine..and Wes, and David...and wow Im gonna have a lot of scars...

**Knave:** So it would seem, Hello Kurt, Ethan, Evan, Reed.

**Dormouse:** Hi..

**Alice:** Hello.

**Knave:** I'm not going to bite you, Reed.

**Duchess:** LIAR!

**TweedleEth:** Hello, Knave!

**Dormouse:** okay...

**TweedleEv:** How are you?

**Duchess:** sexist :(

**Knave:** I'm fine. Why am I sexist?

**Duchess:** Everyone else got a hello...but 75% is gay so I understand..sort of

**Alice:** 75%?

**Duchess:** the twins like boys too. They are WAY to flirty to not have the inclination..

**TweedleEth:** Excuse us...

**TweedleEv:** the term is pansexual, Miss.

**Duchess:** That's what I said...

**Knave:** Are you on some kind of medication, Kira?

**Duchess:** I have the sudden urge to boil water...and I know of two instruments to use

**Knave:** Subtle.

**Duchess:** My specialty, Babe.

**Knave:** You need therapy.

**Duchess:** I know..

**Knave:** And I've got to go.

**Duchess:** hmm, lemme guess.

**Alice:** project?

**Knave:** Spoke to Blaine, I'm guessing.

**Duchess:** I prefer to think we were "_permanently scarring_" him.

**Dormouse:** O.o oh my...

**TweedleEth:** I love you.

**TweedleEv:** I love you.

**Duchess:** love you too! ^_^

**- Knave has signed out -**

**Duchess:** Excuse Me? I have a call to make.

**TweedleEth**: You speak with the Knave, far too much...

**Duchess:** Do not.

**TweedleEv:** It's not fair...

**Duchess:** Loves...If you have an issue, express it.

**TweedleEth:** We don't

**TweedleEv:** Not a one.

**tweedles:** Why do you ask..

**Duchess:** Okay how you managed to do that and send me texts from BOTH of your cellphones, baffles me.

**TweedleEth:** We aim to entertain.

**TweedleEv:** Sometimes annoy but that's a whole different situation

**Alice:** I KNEW YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!

**Duchess:** I don't even want to know..

**TweedleEth:** You shouldn't.

**TweedleEv:** Not very flattering.

**Dormouse:** ...Kurts scarring his desk..

Duchess: O.o huh?

**Dormouse:** its oak..and he's ruining it

**Duchess:** WHAT did you two do

**tweedles:** ***innocent*** **O_O**

**Duchess:** Oh uh-uh.

**TweedleEth:** We _are_ innocent.

**Alice:** -chokes- xD

**Duchess:** Oh yeah, totally innocent. When you're separated.

**TweedleEv:** O_O! -clings to Ethan-

**Duchess:** -sighs- It's a metaphor hunni.

**TweedleEv:** _ I knew that...

**Alice:** sure you did Ev.

**TweedleEv:** v_v shut up..

**TweedleEth:** I have Evan prints on my arm now...^_^

**Duchess:** Reed?

**Dormouse:** Yeah

**Duchess:** I have to go make an appointment, entertain them

**Dormouse:** O_O

**TweedleEth:** appointment?

**TweedleEv:** Why?

**tweedles:** Are you sick?

**Alice:** everything okay, Kira?

**Duchess:** Yeah I'm good. be back later love, lovers, and Darling.

**tweedles:** 33333333 Bye!

**Alice:** text me.

**Dormouse:** bye, Kira.

**-Duchess has changed her status to Be Right Back-**

**Alice:** ...I gotta go

**Dormouse:** what? D:

**Alice:** I have a pile of homework

**TweedleEth:** I thought we did it all already

**Alice:** Not. Even. Close.

**TweedleEv:** poor Alice.. We'll come keep you company!

**Alice:** No its alright!

**TweedleEth:** Yes, company we shall keep!

**-TweedleEth, TweedleEv, tweedles have signed out-**

**Alice:** Reed. Help

**Dormouse:** ...I feel lucky to be in the clinic ward now..

**Alice:** I hate you.

**-Alice has signed out-**

**Dormouse:** Sorry._ [(Message not sent)]_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well...glad we could have these moments, kinda short but when you're pressed for time and THIS late in the updating you give your best you can. R&R?


	9. Kids in the park with daisy chains

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Oh my, Angry twins...Based off CP Coulters 'Dalton'.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Prepare for homosexual flirtation, some seriously skitzo conversation, and lots and lots of fluff.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Couples:<strong> Klaine, Wevid, Rane, Evira, Minor Sperril?(Merril/Spencer)

**A/N:** I felt an urge to add the third house to the mix...xD You know me erratic and psychotic. Hope you like!

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Commons

**Topic:** Which causes worse nightmares Barney or Teletubbies?

**Duchess:** Big Comfy Couch!

**WhiteRabbit:** What?

**Duchess:** O.o I'm coulrophobic..

**Blossom:** Oh come now, at least the colors are nice

**Duchess:** Do I know you?

**WhiteRabbit:** Exactly!

**Blossom:** I don't think so, I'm in Hanover..

**Duchess:** these boys get worse and worse with nicknames..

**Blossom:** Not really, I'm Merril

**Duchess:** Kira and..wait Merril?

**WhiteRabbit:** She's boss...

**Duchess:** She's a she..in an all-boys?

**Blossom:** its a tale alright...

**Duchess:** Spill woman, or I beat you with the flowers I got from the twins.

**Blossom:** Oh no you don't! my aunt worked hard on those arrangements for the boys..

**Duchess:** We can't be friends.

**Blossom:** ;o

**Duchess:** Your family enables those freaks

**-TweedleEth, TweedleEv, tweedles, Dormouse, and Alice have just signed in-**

**tweedles:** freaks? Hi, Mer! make us cake?

**Blossom:** hey boys! and No, I have too much homework, next time

**TweedleEth:** awe

**Duchess:** Yes, freaks

**TweedleEv:** but..why? :(

**Duchess:** not you love

**Alice:** Then why the plural

**Duchess:** -.- GUESS

**Alice:** IT WAS A SUGGESTION! What they do with it is them entirely.

**Duchess:** I hate you..

**Alice:** you LIE!

**Duchess:** so true...

**WhiteRabbit:** You avoid the question!

**Duchess:** what question?

**WhiteRabbit:** Teletubbies or Barney

**Alice:** Urg, neither they were awful!

**Duchess:** that's the point, Husband.

**Alice:** ?

**tweedles:** they wish to know which cause more nightmares

**TweedleEth:** WORSE nightmares, brother

**TweedleEv:** ah yes..

**Duchess:** You three are giving me a headache

**Alice:** ? /3

**Duchess:** I meant Evan, Ethan and their joint persona..

**Alice:** Yeah that happens

**Blossom:** want some Tylenol?

**Duchess:** what are you gonna do, mail it to me?

**Blossom:** I was thinking I'd hop on Spence's bike, and you could meet me at the gate.

**Duchess:** why not come to the door?

**Alice:** Yes, Merril. Just go to her door

**Blossom:** I can't be on the grounds after curfew

**Duchess:** A- your a girl so it wouldn't count, B- I live off campus

**Blossom:** Oh!

**Alice:** she doesn't know does she?

**WhiteRabbit:** they met JUST now...

**Alice:** ahh..

**Duchess:**_ ~out of the loop~_

**tweedles:** we'll tell her!

**Blossom:** I think _I_ should boys.

**tweedles:** awe..

**Duchess:** tell me? (Why so quiet darling)

**Blossom:** that technically, well to my parents I'm a boy..

**Duchess:** oh.. transsexual or ...?

**Blossom:** yeah

**Dormouse:** Hi..

**Duchess:** awesome... my cousin had a change too

**Blossom:** well I haven't had it..yet..

**Alice:** Really?

**WhiteRabbit:** which one?

**Duchess:** one of the twi..O_O twilight..lovers? O.o

**tweedles:** my darling

**TweedleEth:** were you going to say

**TweedleEv:** twins?

**Duchess:** No.

**Dormouse:** How are Scott and Danielle!

**Duchess:** Reed, I hate you

**tweedles:** you have twins in your family! :D:D:D:D:D

**Dormouse:** sorry...I pressed send before I read your comment :(

**Alice:** its fine Reed, Kira how ARE your cousins?

**Duchess:** fine.

**Alice:** did they make the play

**Duchess:** No.

**Alice:** why?

**Duchess:** late for the audition.

**WhiteRabbit:** silent treatment someone else K. We are having a discussion

**Duchess:** will you get over your sick obsession with kiddie shows..-.- oh that sounds worse then I meant it to

**Blossom:** Haha..so Danielle is the one who switched?

**Duchess:** you should meet her, have a little tete a tete.. I know she'd love it

**Blossom:** I'd like to, we could all have coffee sometime

**Duchess:** she's coming to see me this weekend...

**Blossom:** oh cool, I can do saturday at 1-ish..you?

**Duchess:** I'll call and let them know. She goes nowhere with out Scott and vice versa..

**Alice:** sounds like some people I know.. how 'bout you Blaine?

**WhiteRabbit:** you know what I'm not sure :P

**Dormouse:** xD I think I know Kurt..

**TweedleEth:** what? who?

**TweedleEv:** WHAT AREN'T YOU SAY... -.-' oh

**tweedles:** Rude.

**Duchess:** I love you :)

**tweedles:** Forgiven *_*

**WhiteRabbit:** whipped..

...**  
><strong>

**White Rabbit:** hello?

**...  
><strong>

**WhiteRabbit:** oh shut up..I know it takes one to know one..

**Duchess:** good, cause I can't BREATHE! _ahahahahaha_

**Blossom:** I needed that after all that calculus

**Alice:** same!

**WhiteRabbit:** Hey! :(

**tweedles:** we still love you our dear Rabbit

**Dormouse:** yes its alright..you Andersons are easy to persuade

**Duchess:** oh REED! that mental image will be locked away and brought out at special times :)

**Dormouse:** :( you are sick..

**Duchess:** I know..

**Alice:** I agree..

**Dormouse:** thanks

**Alice:** With Kira

**Dormouse:** Hey!

**WhiteRabbit:** what D:

**Duchess:** I rest my case!

**tweedles:** Oh no!

**Alice:** What?

**Duchess:** boys?

**Blossom:** What's wrong?

**tweedles:** the movie...

**Duchess:** what mov...oh no..that matinee

**Blossom:** its on saturday?

**Duchess:** yeah

**Blossom:** we can reschedule

**Duchess:** no, no its alright: theres a second theater starting it at 2:30

**TweedleEv:** okay!

**Alice:** Boys, practice?

**tweedles:** SO?

**WhiteRabbit:** If you miss another one Harvey and Medel will have your heads, AND your positions on the Warblers

**TweedleEth:** we can get back on

**TweedleEv:** yes! they would miss us to much

**Alice:** plus the warblers would back them, even Logan

**Duchess:** how IS he? Feeling better?

**WhiteRabbit:** huh?

**Alice:** Better? he wasn't sick...

**Duchess:** oh..you don't know..right okay nevermind, and I agree the boys would be back in before they could even finish "saying" they were out

**TweedleEv:** thank you Duchess

**TweedleEth:** but what did you mean

**Duchess:** about?

**tweedles:** the Knave.

**Duchess:** nothing.

**Alice:** Spill.

**Duchess:** You know as well as I do, Kurt, that private business should remain so.

**Alice:** :( Text me?

**Duchess:**..maybe

**WhiteRabbit:** Not fair!

**Duchess:** why do you care?

**Blossom:** yes Blaine, butt out!

**Duchess:** you want me to text you too

**Blossom:** O_O...yes please.

**Duchess:** I'll get your number from Kurt

**Blossom:** how do you know he has it..

**Duchess:** Dude..it's _Kurt_

**Blossom:** ..so true

**Alice:** Hey! I'm right here!

**Blossom:** Love you!

**Duchess:** Love you!

**Dormouse:** but its so true!

**Alice:** Reed...go paint another portrait of Shane

**Dormouse:** awe.. :(

**Duchess:** be nice to that sweet little redhead

**Blossom:** gorgeous curls that boy has

**Duchess:** have you seen Blaine UN-gelled?

**Blossom:** Yes :)

**Duchess:** :P

**Alice:** Yes..:)

**Duchess:** O_O That should be NEED TO KNOW

**Alice:** I hadn't realized you moved.

**tweedles:** moved?

**Alice:** yes she now lives at 6900 Gutter Avenue

**Duchess:** O.o in... _Pleasure_ County, Ohio?

**Alice:** xD

**Duchess:** I love you, Husband

**Alice:** I love you, Wife

**WhiteRabbit:** I'm gonna go drown my sorrows in redvines and

**Duchess:** YOU MUST SHARE THE WEALTH!

**WhiteRabbit:** No

**Duchess:** Twins!

**TweedleEv:** Yes, love?

**Duchess:** I want a movie night

**Dormouse:** its Wednesday..

**tweedles:** we shall pick up the pop on the way

**Duchess:** YAY!

**Alice:** I wanna go

**WhiteRabbit:** Kurt!

**Alice:** what?

**WhiteRabbit:** you could get suspended if you're caught!

**Duchess:** then don't eye rape him too loudly and they won't get caught

**WhiteRabbit:** Kira!

**Duchess:** Oh I love it when you scream my name!

**-Knave, MarchHare, and MadHatter have signed in-**

**MarchHare:** _WHAT_ did we just walk in on?

**Duchess:** oh shut up, Wesley.

**Knave:** Kira, I thought you preferred quiet lovers...:P

**tweedles:** O_O

**Duchess:** Oh I can make exceptions..

**TweedleEv:** I..:(

**Duchess:** Evan?

**TweedleEv:** :((

**TweedleEth:** He's sad now :(

**Duchess:** Tell him I love him

**TweedleEth:** No, shan't

**Duchess:** ETHAN! :(

**MarchHare:** so you like screaming the names as well?

**Duchess:** I will knock you so far into next week little boy..

**MarchHare:** I'm taller then you!

**Duchess:** But I'm older

**MadHatter:** yeah, Wes she is

**Duchess:** David

**MadHatter:** hmm?

**Duchess:** Don't help me

**- Blossom has signed out -**

**Duchess:** Awe she didn't say bye..

**Knave:** finally met Merril?

**Duchess:** Yes! :D

**Knave:** Oh, did you get your gift?

**Duchess:** :)

**Knave:** Yes or No, Kira

**Duchess:** You're so moody... go flirt with someone

**Knave:** Kira!

**Duchess:** Mmm..

**tweedles:** ENOUGH!

**WhiteRabbit:** O_O

**Alice:** Oh my..

**Dormouse:** O_O

**MarchHare:** :O

**MadHatter:** _~hides~_

**Duchess:** You boys are weak.

**TweedleEth:** KIRA!

**Duchess:** :o Yes? :(

**TweedleEv:** Please stop, _we_ don't even flirt that much

**Duchess:** We..no, no your right..I have issues

**tweedles:** we love your issues!

**Duchess:** O_O

**MarchHare:** awe man.._TMI_!

**WhiteRabbit:** Not an image I needed..

**Alice:** she has lovely "_issues_" :D

**Duchess:** You are never picking out clothes for me again.

**Alice:** D: D: D: D: ?

**Dormouse:** What about me?

**Duchess:** anytime, Darling.

**Dormouse:** :)

**Alice:** _~pouting~_

**Duchess:** Blaine...

**WhiteRabbit:** yeah?

**Duchess:** Go cuddle him for me

**WhiteRabbit:** Okay :)

**- WhiteRabbit has signed out -**

**MadHatter:** Reed, evacuate the premises

**MarchHare:** We are looking out for you man

**Dormouse:** I have to go to the art room anyway...

**- Dormouse has signed out -**

**Duchess:** Disrespect.

**Alice:** what is?

**Duchess:** leaving with out saying goodbye

**Alice:** I agree

**Knave:** Kira

**Duchess:** yeah, ba..Logan

**tweedles:** ^_^

**Knave:** goodbye

**- Knave has signed out -**

**Duchess:** that was..just...evil.

**Alice:** its Logan

**Duchess:** Im hate texting him

**TweedleEth:** :o?

**Duchess:** what?

**TweedleEv:** Hate text?

**Duchess:** Kurt will explain, I must locate my cell...

**Alice:** Hate Texting - The act of sending notes via cellular with malicious undertone.

**MarchHare:** wow..

**MadHatter:** what?

**MarchHare:** all Tabitha and I do is hate text

**Alice:** EXCUSE ME?

**MadHatter:** WHAT?

**tweedles:** NUUUUUUUUU!

**Duchess:** 1 - Where'd your two put my phone? 2 - Who's Tabitha?

**MarchHare:** Satan incarnate

**MadHatter:** Hitler 2.0

**tweedles:** the jabberwocky :S

**Alice:** a Banshee :|

**MarchHare:** awe come on!

**Duchess:** the cheerleading team?

**Alice:** that too

**Duchess:** oh... nice.

**Alice:** tell me about it

**Duchess:** tweedles?

**TweedleEth:** yes, love?

**Duchess:** phone?

**TweedleEv:** its in my pocket! :)

**TweedleEth:** :o oh..

**Duchess:** -.-'

**MarchHare:** You guys need to shut up about her, not like we're back together or anything

**Alice:** Good, or I'll rip her a new one

**MadHatter:** Again.

**TweedleEth:** we'll bring popcorn!

**MarchHare:** you guys suck!

**- MarchHare has signed out -**

**Duchess:** Such insult... I gotta go though

**tweedles:** D:!

**Duchess:** Love you!

**TweedleEth:** bye :(

**TweedleEv:** Tex..oh.. Call us ^_^

**Duchess:** yeah.. love you hubby

**Alice:** Bye!

**- Duchess has signed out -**

**MadHatter:** I'm gonna go finish my essay

**Alice:** What essay? o-o

**MadHatter:** you forgot didn't you?

**Alice:** O.o gotta go.

**- MadHatter and Alice have signed out -**

**TweedleEth:** I think we've been ditched

**TweedleEv:** I agree.

**tweedles:** Cake..

**TweedleEth:** ..Kurts cookies..

**TweedleEv:** AND ice-cream :D

**TweedleEth:** Disney or Marvel?

**tweedles:** BOTH!

**- TweedleEth, TweedleEv, and tweedles have signed out -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well, theres another chapter of insanity and hopefully laughter, Reviews are lovely lovely Klainebows! :P


	10. What's in a name

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They'll bring up anything in chat... Based off CP Coulters 'Dalton'.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Prepare for homosexual flirtation, some seriously skitzo conversation, and lots and lots of fluff.  
><strong>Rating:<strong>T

**Couples:** Klaine, Wevid, Rane, Evira

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Suggestive Content, very minor but still, warnings must be given*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** I was chatting with a friend from the FFnet world; And we were talking of character, names which lead me to tell her to choose by looking at name "definitions", then I thought "Woah, the windsors would have SO much fun searching the definitions of each others names, and the Tweedles? 'nuff said." R&R

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Windsor Branch  
><strong>Topic:<strong> Who is much more muchier then the rest?

**WhiteRabbit:** Really?

**Alice:** Tweedles

**WhiteRabbit:** of course...

**-TweedleEth, tweedles have signed in-**

**TweedleEth:** I am offended.

**tweedles:** as am I!

**TweedleEth:** It twas NOT us

**Alice:** First it probably was, Second wheres Evan's account

**tweedles:** I got locked out :(

**WhiteRabbit:** WHO is brave enough for that?

**TweedleEth:** Duchess, she hacked him.

**Alice:** :O Why did she not tell me this

**tweedles:** She's recovering

**Alice:** EVAN!

**TweedleEth:** No, he means...

**tweedles:** that she has to repair her laptop screen, redo her hard drive.

**TweedleEth:** very smart of her to have one of those outside memories

**tweedles:** **she's** very smart

**TweedleEth:** and cute

**tweedles:** and funny

**TweedleEth:** and lovely

**WhiteRabbit:** GUYS!

**tweedles:** :o

**TweedleEth:** yes dear Rabbit?

**WhiteRabbit:** Why did you destroy her computer?

**tweedles:** Oh we didn't, at least not intentionally

**WhiteRabbit:** ?

**Alice:** Explain.

**TweedleEth:** Well we were...playing

**tweedles:** yes and she was running away and so we chased her ^_^

**TweedleEth:** Evan caught her... in quite the predicament

**tweedles:** so I wrapped her up

**TweedleEth:** and tried to kiss her

**tweedles:** but she smirked and swerved

**TweedleEth:** ends up kissing me

**tweedles:** gasps and backs away

**TweedleEth**: into her desk causes it to fall

**tweedles:** everything crashes ***BAM*** and and and

**TweedleEth:** her laptop fell, and her books

**tweedles:** and her candles

**TweedleEth:** her CD's

**tweedles:** her pretty pretty twin angel figurine..

**Alice:** WHAT?

**WhiteRabbit:** you guys chased her around..in her "dorm"?

**Alice:** Forget that, the porcelain angel figure broke? :(

**tweedles:** Yes

**TweedleEth:** she was very very sad

**tweedles:** said it was very very special

**Alice:** It was her birthday gift...

**WhiteRabbit:** oh Kurt..

**-Duchess, TweedleEv, and Dormouse have signed in-**

**Alice:** it's fine. She can get it repaired

**Duchess:** No I can't

**TweedleEth:** We can!

**TweedleEv:** or replaced!

**Alice:** One of a kind...

**tweedles:** :)

**WhiteRabbit:** Kurt think who you're talking to

**Dormouse:** they replaced the vase Mother sent me for my birthday...that I broke

**Alice:** that thing was Ming dynasty!

**TweedleEth:** and a PERFECT match

**WhiteRabbit:** I thought you'd gotten over the money thing

**Alice:** I have

**Duchess:** then whats throwing you here?

**Alice:** Who sends _Reed_, while knowing full well his stability issues, a Ming Dynasty vase

**TweedleEth:** oh that's simple

**TweedleEv:** yes definitely

**Alice:** well?

**Duchess:** Mommy's personal shopper

**tweedles:** exactly!

**Dormouse:** :/ I liked it

**Duchess:** oh, darling. It is probably beautiful

**Dormouse:** ^_^

**Duchess:** Dear?

**Alice:** yeah?

**WhiteRabbit:** you answer to it now?

**Duchess:** You bubble wrapped it and put it up right?

**Alice:** Two layers.

**Dormouse:** :|

**Duchess:** love you!

**TweedleEth:** Love you

**TweedleEv:** love you!

**Alice:** love you!

**Duchess:** NOT YOU! xD

**Dormouse:** :)

**WhiteRabbit:** so rude

**Alice:** hush you

**WhiteRabbit:** okay

**Duchess:** -insert comment made by Wevid leading to you labeling them _ex-friends_ for the rest of the conversation-

**WhiteRabbit:** -insert hazel-eyed brunette stealing oreos from fellow brunette with emerald eyes-

**Duchess:** -insert _le gasp_-

**Alice:** -insert _le beating.._ you freaks senseless-

**tweedles:** with his words!

**Dormouse:** xD heehee

**Duchess:** speaking of those narnians, where are they?

**Alice:** doing their project

**Duchess:** on?

**WhiteRabbit:** how names can actually reflect a person?

**Duchess:** like the definitions actually _fit_ the person?

**Alice:** yup

**Dormouse:** wonder what mine means

**Duchess:** probably endearing

**Dormouse:** :o

**tweedles:** Reed - Red or cleared lands

**WhiteRabbit:** nice.

**TweedleEth:** Blaine - meaning Yellow

**Alice:** x|

**WhiteRabbit:** oh shut it

**Dormouse:** do Kurt, do Kurt!

**TweedleEv:** okay!

**tweedles:** Kurt - meaning courteous

**WhiteRabbit:** solid

**Alice:** POT! meat kettle

**Dormouse:** you mean "_meet_" Kurt...

**Alice:** No. I don't

**Duchess:** O_O, my loves move on to Wesley or David

**TweedleEth:** Wesley - western meadow

**TweedleEv:** David - beloved

**tweedles:** AWE!

**Duchess:** haha cute

**Alice:** very :P

**Duchess:** oh Me next me next!

**Alice:** yours probably means fabulous

**Duchess:** awe

**Dormouse:** pretty

**TweedleEv:** Stunning o_o

**Duchess:** seriously?

**TweedleEth:** no he was guessing too xD

**tweedles:** Kira has different meanings for different cultures

**Alice:** and?

**Duchess:** GO ON

**TweedleEth:** Gaelic - Dark

**TweedleEv:** Russian - Sun or Throne

**tweedles:** Japanese - Glitter

**Alice:** better then mine

**Duchess:** glitter..seriously?

**WhiteRabbit:** you're given dark and throne and yet "_glitter_" is your choice of annoyance?

**Dormouse:** I think they all fit...

**Duchess:** Explain yourself small one

**Alice:** Kira..xP

**Dormouse:** Dark - you have raven hair, sun - your really bright and happy, glitter - you are ALL personality

**Duchess:** throne?

**Dormouse:** IM handle?

**Duchess:** clever ginger :)

**Dormouse:** :o ^_^

**tweedles:** MOVING ON

**TweedleEth:** Logan - hollow

**WhiteRabbit:** (Wesley: too easy, David: flirty agreeance)

**Duchess:** xD shhh!

**TweedleEv:** Shane - god is gracious

**WhiteRabbit:** god has a sense of humor -.-'

**Alice:** Blaine..:p

**TweedleEth:** did you know Shane is actually a form of John?

**Duchess:** in WHAT world?

**Alice:** that's special

**Dormouse:** so's Shane

**Duchess:** awe!

**Alice:** okay okay, uhhh.. hm. Ooh Bailey?

**tweedles:** :)

**TweedleEv:** Bailey - bailiff

**Alice:** accurate

**WhiteRabbit:** you don't know the half of it...

**Duchess:** how about Jules?

**Alice:** really?

**Duchess:** what?

**Alice:** _you_ call him Jules?

**Duchess:** Logan does it so much it was bound to happen

**tweedles:** Julian - down-bearded youth

**Duchess:** uhh?

**Dormouse:** I don't get it

**WhiteRabbit:** basically it means someone young with a really soft beard

**Duchess:** okay, that's an extra special glimpse no one needed, moving on

**Alice:** who's next?

**WhiteRabbit:** how about Derek?

**Duchess:** jerk? self-centered? egotistical? harsh?

**Alice:** issues?

**Duchess:** No. -.-

**TweedleEth:** Derek - ruler of the people

**Duchess:** **WE HAVE A WINNER**

**TweedleEv:** such a fitting name for the king of hearts :)

**Duchess:** _broken_ hearts...

**tweedles:** we're sensing some hostility

**TweedleEth:** shall we come cuddle you?

**Duchess:** You are not to enter my room until all is back where it should be...

**tweedles:** :o?

**Duchess:** ...evil boys

**TweedleEv:** Awe..but it wasn't our fault

**Duchess:** oh nevermind, next name?

**WhiteRabbit:** Reeds turn

**Reed:** oh umm..Micah

**Duchess:** Okay **I** know that one

**Alice:** really?

**Duchess:** it's my nephews name

**TweedleEth:** tell us, Duchess

**Duchess:** don't you two know?

**TweedleEv:** we want you to tell

**Duchess:** Micah - Who is similar?

**Alice:** seriously?

**Duchess:** yes, ? and all

**Alice:** and your sibling named there kid this

**Duchess:** no I'm an only. its a close friend of mine who I chat with ALL the time, Micah calls me Aunty

**WhiteRabbit:** Okay, you twins' turns

**Duchess:** Oh, yes tell us!

**Alice: **oh yes :D come on you two

**TweedleEv:** Ethan - strong, firm, impetuous

**TweedleEth:** Evan - god is gracious, or swift!

**Duchess:** Kurt

**Alice:** I know

**WhiteRabbit:** sick

**Dormouse:** that's _**really**_ eerie

**tweedles:** we know! ^_^

**Duchess:** we miss any impor...oh..Dwight!

**Alice:** Yes!

**TweedleEth:** Dwight - Mountain of Zeus

**Duchess:** O_O I will buy you ALL dinner if you let me tell him

**Alice:** too late

**Duchess:** twins..

**Dormouse:** O_O theres no girls in here

**Alice:** that was Dwight

**WhiteRabbit:** Okay when the twins get back we need Hansel

**Duchess:** oh I've been meaning to ask...

**tweedles:** hehe, awe..sorry Duchess.

**TweedleEv:** we'll buy **you** dinner

**TweedleEth:** definitely ^_^

**tweedles:** Hansel - god is gracious

**Duchess:** okay its freaky all those gracious ones are friends.

**Alice:** I know

**WhiteRabbit:** what were you wanting to ask Kira?

**Duchess:** hmm? oh why do you IM when you share a dorm?

**Alice:** easier.

**Dormouse:** safer

**WhiteRabbit:** more homework gets done when we aren't in the same room

**Duchess:** ahhh, I see

**tweedles:** Not nearly as fun though

**Duchess:** of course its not, oh if your doing homework..does that mean I'm distracting you?

**Alice:** No I'm actually done

**WhiteRabbit:** finished

**Dormouse:** Did it in my free block

**TweedleEth:** We don't mind

**Alice:** DO YOUR HOMEWORK!

**WhiteRabbit:** both of you

**TweedleEv:** _We_ have very good grades

**tweedles:** thank you very much.

**Duchess:** yeah well, ever since you started **abducting** me; mine are slipping so I should go

**TweedleEth:** D:

**TweedleEv:** D:

**tweedles:** D:?

**Alice:** wow, bye K!

**Duchess:** haha, bye K! and R and B and E and E!

**WhiteRabbit:** see ya

**Dormouse:** goodnight

**tweedles:** don't leave us :(

**Duchess:** call me and we can phone chat until Im done my homework

**TweedleEth:** okay!

**-Duchess has signed out-**

**TweedleEv:** night Alice and dear Dormouse

**TweedleEth:** sleep well White Rabbit!

**Alice:** bye?

**-TweedleEth, TweedleEv, and tweedles have signed out-**

**Dormouse:** Im off too I wanna finish my painting

**Alice:** bye..

**-Dormouse has signed out-**

**WhiteRabbit:** well this cleared out

**Alice:** HSM or Twilight

**WhiteRabbit:** Nobody likes the Cullens

**Alice:** They dress impeccably

**WhiteRabbit:** uh huh

**Alice:** None are as cute as you though

**WhiteRabbit:** I'll go make popcorn

**Alice:** I'll set up the movie.

**-Alice and WhiteRabbit have signed out-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well! That was torture, if I missed any major characters I apologize or if you wanna know what my name book says about your name PM me! Reviews are lovely lovely Klainebows!

Bonus Definition:

Adam - To Be Red. O_O


	11. Off With Their Heads!

**Title:** Chatting During Class? Bad Windsors!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt and Kira have a fight, and she tells the twins. Based off CP Coulters 'Dalton'.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Some language, and of course the usual skitzo conversation. (Like you wouldn't believe.)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Couples:<strong> Klaine, Evira[than], Wevid

**A/N:** I had the urge to do some anger writing. Don't ask. But if you do prepare for a rant like you have never read. Bad day. So my opponents? Kurt and Kira. If you thought you knew Kira you are in for a shocker!

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM:<strong> Warblerland - Dalton Commons

**Topic:** [Blank]

**Duchess:** I don't understand!

**Alice:** What are you misinterpreting?

**Duchess:** Why are you such a Priss all of a sudden?

**Alice:** Excuse me?

**Duchess:** Intimidation won't work tonight, Babe. Seriously did one of your favorite designers create a 'Fashion Don't' or something?

**Alice:** Why would you even joke about that?

**Duchess:** What else would make you so...BLAINE!

**Alice:** Don't..

**Duchess:** Too late.

**- WhiteRabbit has signed in -**

**WhiteRabbit:** I got your text, Kira. What's up?

**Duchess:** WHAT did you do to our lover?

**WhiteRabbit:** Uh...nothing?

**Duchess:** Don't lie to me Gelmut!

**- MarchHare, MadHatter and Dormouse have signed in -**

**MadHatter:** Gelmut? Really? :D

**MarchHare:** Can't. Breathe.

**Duchess:** Hush you. Blaine committed a crime. Against KURT

**MarchHare:** O_O

**MadHatter:** I'm...gonna go put on the kettle.

**Duchess:** ...?

**Dormouse:** What did he do Kurt?

**WhiteRabbit:** NOTHING!

**Alice:** Nothing, Kira is misinterpreting things.

**Duchess:** Well if it wasn't Blaine or a Designer then why are you so damn bitchy!

**MarchHare:** I'm gonna go help David.

**Duchess:** Weak.

**Alice:** Kira! I'm just not in the mood for your personality.

**Duchess:** Ouch...

**Alice:** No, that's not..

**- Duchess has signed out -**

**Alice:** Blaine is my phone in your room I can't find it.

**WhiteRabbit:** No. Wanna use mine?

**Alice:** Please.

**Dormouse:** I don't get it...

**- TweedleEth, TweedleEv, and tweedles have signed in -**

**tweedles:** Alice, may we speak?

**WhiteRabbit:** He's in here, trying to get a hold of Kira.

**TweedleEth:** He won't be able to.

**TweedleEv:** Yes her line is busy.

**WhiteRabbit:** She called you guys?

**TweedleEth:** Oh yes. She's quite upset.

**TweedleEv:** Is Kurt _still_ in your room?

**MarchHare:** O_O oh god..

**MadHatter:** This won't end well

**Alice:** Since when do you two call me anything BUT Alice?

**tweedles:** Oh good, you're back in your room.

**TweedleEth:** It's always good to have a clear destination for these types of things.

**Alice:** O..kay? Can you guys get Kira to call me when you're done?

**TweedleEv:** No.

**TweedleEth:** That won't be possible.

**Alice:** why not?

**tweedles:** You have hurt our Duchess' feelings.

**TweedleEth:** and until she says otherwise...

**TweedleEv:** You will remain 20 or more feet away from her.

**tweedles:** We suggest the same distance for us. Unless there are witnesses present.

**MarchHare:** Witness' or not Kurt, _Avoid. Like. Plague._

**Alice:** Oh for the love of Gucci, ALL I said was that I wasn't in the mood for her. That personality can get grating when you have 3 5+ page essays to do and 6 pages of Calculus.

**MadHatter:** So you ripped her a new one because of your homework load?

**Alice:** No...URG! Get Kira to call Blaine's phone please.

**- Duchess has signed in-**

**MadHatter:** Yay..ultimate fighting...O_O

**MarchHare:** Dude..so not the moment.

**MadHatter:** Trying to ease the tension.

**MarchHare:** Yeah...no.

**Dormouse:** Hi, Kira.

**Duchess:** Why can't we just text, Evan?

**Alice:** Kira...

**TweedleEv:** We'd like the full story.

**TweedleEth:** Both sides of it please.

**Duchess:** then text me. Hi Reed.

**Alice:** Kira?

**tweedles:** we just want it all in one place.

**TweedleEv:** Yes, to better compare.

**WhiteRabbit:** Kira..

**Duchess:** Fine. Yeah Blaine?

**WhiteRabbit:** You're being rude.

**Duchess:** HA! That's rich.

**Alice:** Kira, will you please stop long enough for me to explain.

**TweedleEth:** We would like the story now please. Love?

**WhiteRabbit:** come on K.

**TweedleEv:** shhh, our _Tesoro_ is typing.

**Duchess:** _Non flirtare con me._

**TweedleEv:** YOU SPEAK ITALIAN! :DD

**Duchess:** I'm...gonna regret that..

**TweedleEth:** Me too. :(

**Duchess:** Oh darling, I forgot you don't speak it.

**Dormouse:** hey...

**Duchess:** wha..? Oh! Sorry my Darling, Ethan is love.

**MarchHare:** I thought we were getting a story?

**WhiteRabbit:** They'll get to it.

**Duchess:** Yeah. My POV of Kurts diva essence.

**Alice:** Diva Essence... could be a book title.

**Duchess:** Yeah whatever, do you wanna hear it or not.

**Alice:** Of course. I'm completely oblivious to your view point thus far.

**TweedleEth:** Carry on!

**Duchess:** Lets just start from the beginning. Shall we?

**Alice:** Coffee?

**Duchess:** Coffee.

**MarchHare:** There was coffee and Kurt still flipped..O_O

**Alice:** Wesley!

**MarchHare:** sorry...

**Alice:** Okay, please proceed.

**Duchess:** Gee, thanks. Now, we were sitting, He was writing, I'm talking. Telling what I thought to be an amusing 'story of the day'. He did not think agree, so he starts telling me off. Saying things about the story that are _"so my fault"_ and _"should have gone this way"_ and how _"I was in the wrong"_. I, as per usual, make a joke to calm him down and it back fires. We are talking The-people-who-thought-Blair-Witch-2-was-a-good-idea back fires. It was ridiculous, not to mention _embarrassing_ thanks to our 14 audience members.

**WhiteRabbit:** Wow... Kurt?

**Alice:** She left out a few details.

**Duchess:** Oh please correct my description, Perfection Personified.

**TweedleEth: **Kai?, please let us hear Kurt's side.

**Duchess:** Kurt? Oh I did not put a wedge there. You call him Alice! and you *like* it. and stop calling me Kai, you weirdos!

**Alice:** -.-' Okay my turn. I have the same to say for the setting. Coffee, I'm trying to do an outline for Murdoch, and she's telling me about some Queen wanna Bee. _Except_ she's uses a far more colorful descriptor which, in my then current mindset, did kind of tick me off.

**Duchess:** kind of... and I'm _kind of_ a brunette.

**tweedles:** Shh.. :)

**Alice:** She was rude, even if it was about a person I've never met. Was she correct? Maybe. Did she have to tell me in such harsh words, **and** did she have to use jello to solve her riff with the girl? Probably not.

**Duchess:** the Jell-O part was funny!

**Alice:** It was juvenile!

**Duchess:** so is using a cheerleader as a beard?

**Alice:** Wearing a wig to please a guy?

**Duchess:** Sabotaging by way of bad fashion advice?

**Alice:** throwing a tantrum to get your way?

**Duchess:** Flipping on a friend for a minor orientation issue?

**WhiteRabbit:** HEY!

**Alice:** LYING to the twins, who happen to **LOVE YOU!**

**Duchess: **I...

**tweedles:** What lie?

**MarchHare:** and...there isn't enough coffee or oreos on the planet...

**MadHatter:** Nope.

**Duchess:** Kurt...

**Alice:** Oh my.. Kira I'm

Duchess: Wh...why would you do that? I would _never_ do that to you.

**Alice:** I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it. I pressed enter and..I...

**TweedleEv:** Duchess?

**TweedleEth:** What did Alice mean?

**tweedles:** When did you lie to us?

**Duchess:** I..I have to go.

**TweedleEth:** Tell us!

**TweedleEv:** We'll come get you.

**Duchess:** Try it and I'll call campus security.

**tweedles:** ;o

**- Duchess has signed out -**

**Alice:** I am such an idiot.

**WhiteRabbit:** No, Kurt..come on we all say things we don't mean to when we're upset.

**Alice:** No, not like this.

**Dormouse:** She'll be better tomorrow.

**Alice:** No, Reed. She trusted me with this and I just...I cant believe..

**WhiteRabbit:** Kurt?

**Alice:** I'm going to bed. Blaine I'll put your phone by the door.

**WhiteRabbit:** Kurt!

**- Alice has signed out -**

**Dormouse:** I'm gonna go to bed too...

**- Dormouse has signed out -**

**TweedleEv:** White Rabbit..

**WhiteRabbit:** yeah?

**TweedleEth:** Do you know?

**WhiteRabbit:** Believe it or not Kurt doesn't tell me everything. especially things that are confidential and none of my business.

**tweedles:** Well, that's unfortunate.

**MarchHare:** Maybe I should call her.

**WhiteRabbit:** what?

**TweedleEth:** You?

**TweedleEv:** You?

**MadHatter:** How would that help?

**MarchHare:** Hey, I'm her friend too..Wait! better idea.

**WhiteRabbit:** Which would be..?

**MarchHare:** Sent a text to Merril.

**tweedles:** We already sent a note to the Knave..

**MadHatter:** Yeah, cause he's gonna be useful.

**TweedleEth:** Be nice, Hatter.

**TweedleEv:** They are quite close now.

**tweedles:** like siblings.

**WhiteRabbit:** Now _that_ would be a reality show in the making.

**TweedleEth:** Hush you.

**WhiteRabbit:** I'm gonna go check on Kurt, then go to sleep.

**TweedleEv:** We are going to call, text, and email our Duchess.

**WhiteRabbit:** Maybe you two should leave it for tomorrow, at least. Good Night guys.

**MadHatter:** Goodnight.

**MarchHare:** good _luck_

**TweedleEth:** How about at most?

**- WhiteRabbit has signed out -**

**MadHatter:** At most then, but like noonish please.

**MarchHare:** Yeah you two are the loudest pacers EVER.

**- MarchHare and MadHatter have signed out -**

**TweedleEth:** We can do noon.

**TweedleEv:** That's code for 9AM, right?

**TweedleEth:** Yes, I believe so.

**tweedles:** _"Noon"_ it is then!

**- TweedleEth, TweedleEv, tweedles have signed out -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And..you hate me.

**A)** Because it has been forever  
><strong>B)<strong> You have _no_ idea what just happened here. well, NEITHER DO I, SO SUFFER!

^_^ R&R


End file.
